The forgotten
by thewalkingfandoms
Summary: They said it was a virus. They said they had a cure. They told us everything was fine. Yeah right. That was before the dead rose again and started feeding on the living... What was happening in Britain during the zombie apocalypse? Set in the same universe as the Walking Dead. Rated T for strong language and future violence.
1. The beginning

A flu. That's all they said it was at first. Nothing more than a virus. They say it started on the West coast of Africa and somehow made its way across to us. And that's what everyone believed it was. I mean, what else could it be? The doctors didn't know. They had never seen anything like this before...and they sure as hell couldn't explain it. People were terrified so they had to tell them something. A flu? Yeah right. People actually bought that too, well you know, up until the dead rose and started feeding on the living. We should have believed it was vampires before we believed anything the government wrote it off to be. I mean what kind of virus can reanimate a dead brain? What kind of virus turned you into one of those _things_...It was simple enough at first.

You got infected.

You got a fever.

You died.

Nobody mentioned the part where you came back.

That's how this shit destroyed the world...well most of it anyway.

 ** **The beginning****

Zoe, Layla and Alex lay slumped over the couches in Layla's living room gossiping about various people at their schools. It was past midnight and the room was lit only by the muted TV and the faint blue lights from the girls phone screens. All in pyjamas and swamped by blankets, the trio caught up with one another in one of their long over due sleepovers as going to different schools made the quality time they spent together pretty scarce. None the less, the three were almost inseparable being practically raised together as their mothers were also childhood friends.

Alex, being sixteen and the eldest of the three, was outwardly a quiet and reserved girl who got along civilly with even the most difficult of people. She was smart, mature and rational but had a tender heart. Her willingness to put her friends before herself coupled with a fierce determination to do what was right made her a valuable ally to those she loved. However, her defiance in the face of pain made it easy for her to mask her emotions which made opening up to people harder than Alex cared to admit.

Zoe was a petite girl with innocent hazel eye and faint freckles littering her fair complexion, making her appear younger than her actual age. Her innocence stretched into her personality making her worry too much about everything. This however left room for her to see a good side to everyone. Being only fifteen, some saw it only as childhood naiveté but the kindness Zoe showed pure. Layla on the other hand was another story.

She was your typical "Mean Girl" with a sass level much higher than her IQ. One false move around Layla would leave a person victim to death glares and sarky insults for the rest of time. Layla hated school and the people in it only tolerating a few fortunate souls. For these select few, Layla showed the same compassion and vulnerability of any other fifteen year old girl, shedding her 'bitch mask' to let her caring side shine.

The three made a dysfunctional friendship group but despite their differences, got along in harmony.

"Ugh Shannon is such a slut!" Scoffed Layla dropping her phone in disgust.

"Shannon Gordon?" Alex asked, confused, taking the discarded phone in curiosity. "Isn't she your friend?"

"Not with pictures like that all over her profile." Layla grumbled snatching the device back and bringing up said pictures on her screen "Why would you even take photos like that in the first place?"

Alex didn't know what to expect but was confronted with a picture of the young girl she vaguely recognised in shorts and a crop top; cleavage on show and posing in her bathroom mirror.

"My parents would kill me if I wore anything like that." Alex laughed turning her attention back to her own group chat where her and her friends were trying to arrange a trip to the cinema.

"Lemme' see." Zoe piped up from the opposite chair. Layla tossed her phone and Zoe caught it with ease.

"Jesus Christ," she exclaimed, raising her eyebrows in mock horror. "where is her mother?"

They all chuckled at her comment as Zoe threw the phone back

"Ugh I've got a tonne of homework to do before we go back to school," Alex groaned, burying her head under the duvet "and my French course work isn't even finished."

"I did all mine at the start of the holiday." Zoe commented absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off the tv. Layla wasn't even listening. Alex just rolled her eyes. It was coming to the end of the February half term holiday and the girls were having a last catch up before they became swamped 1in school work for the new term.

"There's nothin' to watch" Zoe sighed picking up her phone and the music of one of her addictive games played causing the other two to groan.

"What time is it?" Alex yawned lying on her pillow, bringing her duvet over her head.

"Just gone one." Zoe yawned as well burying under her own duvet and picking the remote back up to go through the channels.

"Put BBC on or something. The news is probably on." Alex replied rolling over to face the couch "I'll be asleep soon anyway. I'm shattered."

"Lightweight." Layla mumbled, still not looking up from her phone, chewing her nails.

The tv flickered as the news began with same old headlines; it had been like that for weeks now. 'Deadly disease wipes out hundreds in African village' ... 'Symptoms seen in widespread Asian towns' ... 'Two men dead in South America' ... 'Aid workers kept in quarantine in England'

It was odd but they assured it was nothing to worry about. News coverage told them it was just a flu strain that had mutated, killing people with poor health care. Doctors offices up and down the country were jammed packed with people of all ages with symptoms this strange flu. High fever, headaches and delirious behaviour. Some people were sent off to 'intensive care' units but nobody seemed to know if or when they would return. There were rumours of some people burning up with a fever and dying within hours. Other whispers spoke of a demented behaviour would take over the victims causing them to attack others. But they were only rumours. What was the strangest of all was when the funerals were stopped. People were told to alert the authorities when a relative passed away. Their bodies collected within the hour of them passing by a team of government medics. But they assured the nation they had it under control.

"What a load of bullshit." Layla moaned again looking up from her phone for a second "The press just glorify everything..."

She looked down at Alex who's breathing had already evened out and was fast asleep. Zoe the same, curled up on the opposite sofa.

Sighing, Layla switched off her phone and lay down onto her pillow, closing her eyes. It only took a few minuets for her to slip slowly into sleep just as the tv signal failed, filling the room with the sound of soft, even breaths and the dull hum of static.


	2. What's happening?

**The forgotten - what's happening?**

 _ **A/n: I really lack imagination when it come to describing palaces so the 'area' is actually based off where I live- the set up and all the features being the same. Also I hope this isn't too much of a let down- I had some great feedback off the last chapter but I had a major writers block when it came to this one so... Hope you all enjoy...**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Layla...Layla c'mon wake up." Urged Peter in a hushed voice. "Zoe, Alex-you too."

The girls groggily awoke as Peter- Layla's dad-shook them on the shoulder and continued to bustle around the room.

"What's up mister Howard?" Yawned Alex pushing herself into a sitting position and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Zoe was also sat up on her chair, looking slightly confused to why we were being rudely awaken.

"I just need you girls to get up and get ready." He replied opening a draw, pulling out an old torch and batteries. "Layla! Now."

Peter was a tall, bald man with a kind face in his early 40's. He had the same forest green eyes as Layla but wore a funny smirk unlike his daughters scowl.

"Daaadd!" Layla whined pulling the duvet over her head "Why are you waking us up? It's still early AND it's Saturday."

Just as Peter opened his mouth to scold Layla and hurry her up Claire - Layla's mum- entered the room carrying a large box of toiletries from upstairs.

"Do as your dad says sweetie.. Girls I need you to get dressed, your parents on on their way"

"Mum what the hell is going?" Layla asked, now fully awake like the others. Fear prickled within them all at Layla's parents strange behaviour. The girls all exchanged a worried glance.

"I'll explain once you're dressed, right now I need you three to go upstairs and get your cloths on. Be quick, we don't have long."

"Yes Mrs Howard." Said Alex and Zoe in unison

"Yes mom"

Alex grabbed her small backpack and hurried upstairs, followed closely by Zoe and Layla. All their minds were racing. What the fuck was going on. They hastily got changed in silence, none of them knowing how to put what they were feeling into words.

"I'm scared" Zoe's small voice broke the silence "you don't think it's that virus do you?"

She directed this at Alex; who was scraping her hair into a high ponytail.

"I... I dunno"

It was true- Alex didn't know what to think... None of them did. For weeks this virus covered the news papers and headlines. Naturally everyone was worried but they said they were working on a cure. A few people left town to be with loved ones- some people left out of fear.

The girls all lived on the far outskirts of a city. Not quite the 'country side' as such but the town centre was a 20 minute train journey away. One end was 'The Village'- as the locals called it- it had a train station, an old pub, a few takeaway restaurants , a couple of corner shops and a small supermarket. It wasn't the biggest or nicest place but it worked for the people who lived close by. All the houses were about 3 roomed with decent gardens- again not fancy, but it worked. Further up the road was a small petrol station and a little further than that was another 'express store' and a small community centre with a library, doctors surgery and a small park. In the middle of the local are was a primary and infants school that backed onto huge fields and forest that was known as the 'valley'. It was a nature reserve with rivers, walking trails and a big working farm the other end. And at the very top of the road was another pub and row of small shops- a chemist with a dentist upstairs, an off-licence, a hairdressers and a chippy.

It was a tight knit community and everyone knew one another. It wasn't surprising when this thing started people got worried. We heard stories- people died. That's when we started avoiding people- not wanting to get to close to anyone. Most people left. It got quite. It got creepy, but people just carried on with their life.

Layla sat down on the edge of her bed, her chewing at her nails.

"I mean... It's probably nothing. My dad is just over reacting"

The worried look in her eyes told another story.

"Let's just get downstairs and let your parents explain" replied Alex , shrugging on her jacket and backpack , opening the door for the others "C'mon, let's go"

The three girls trailed back downstairs, Zoe and Alex with their bags on their backs from the overnight stay, ordered straight into the living room by Layla's parents who were packing up the car with food, cloths and blankets. Layla was pacing the living room chewing on her nails, Zoe staring nervously off into space and Alex tapping her feet and cracking her hands.

All of a sudden Peter and Claire entered the living room with a small box and started filling it with little items from the various draws around the room- a small sewing kit, a few boxes of matches, small candles and some sentimental items from the family- like an old teddy of Layla's and a small photo album.

"Mom what on earth is going on, you're scaring me" blurted Layla walking over to where her mom was kneeled, rummaging though a cupboard full of various books.

"Sweetie not now" sighed Claire, not looking up from the cupboard she was going through "just help me and your dad pack"

"Pack? For what? What's going on!?" Layla exclaimed, her worry only growing.

"Layla plea.."

"No, mom!" She interrupted "what on earths going on? First you wake us up at God knows what time, you order us to get changed... We come back down and you've packed half the house into the car! It madness! I want to know what's happe..!"

"ENOUGH!" Peter bellowed "Claire, she's right.. They deserve to know what's going on"

Claire just sighed and turned her back on the girls. They were all now sat on the sofa, Peter stood in front of them with a calm face but they could all see the worry that crept into his eyes.

"I take it you've all heard about this virus that's been making people sick?"

The girls just nodded in response

"Well it doesn't just make them sick it well.."

Layla interrupted "yeah we know... People die. Loads have. It's not new news."

"Layla. Just shut up and let your dad explain" Alex snapped earning a signature glare from Layla. Zoe elbowed her and between them, they got her to shut up.

"It changes them" Peter finished

There was a few seconds of confused silence.

"You mean they get delirious? Like from the fever?" Zoe asked, trying to comprehend what the man was telling them.

"No I mean.." Peter stammered not knowing what to say to the girls "after you die...you come back."

"That's not possible"

"No way"

"What the heck" They all said at once. Minds racing with hundreds of questions and feelings just waiting to spill out.

"I know, i know it's scary and confusing. I wish I had an explanation but I only know as much as you do"

"I still don't understand" Layla murmured now standing up and hugging her dads side "why do we have to leave?"

"Because it's not safe munchkin" he pulled away looking down at his daughter "those people are dangerous"

"But they're dead... It's impossible..." Zoe interrupted again, trying to justify the situation with a logical explanation of events.

"Those creatures...those things... Whatever they are, dead is not one of them. They attack people- bite people for Christ sake!"

"Bite people?" Alex echoed now standing as well

"Innocent people...they grab them and they start...they start.."

"That's enough now" Claire piped in, she turned to Peter "they're only children.. They don't need to know.."

"They eat people? Right?" Alex asked, looking up at the adults "there were rumours going around online, saying the fever made people go crazy, they started eating each other.. That's what's going on right"

Peter nodded at the girl

"All we need to do is get out of here. Zoe your family is outside, Alex you're going with them. We'll be right behind you.."

"Wait you still haven't told us what's going on... Where are we going"

Peter picked up the last few boxes as Claire carried them out to the car and the girls pulled their shoes on.

"An evacuation warning came through last night. The military escorting people down to the coast a few at a time" Peter explained shooing the girls onto the driveway and locking up the house. "They told us to stay with people we want to be with... So in the mean time we're holding up at Alex's place with Zoe, her family and a few others as it's the biggest. There's a few empty houses on the square that we can use until the army come and take us to a safe zone down south.. They've put up a temporary fence around the square so we figured it would be the safest."

It was true. Alex was the oldest of 4 children in her family so her house was naturally the biggest. Zoe had one younger sister and Layla was an only child. Alex lived on "the square". As the name suggests, it was a square of 20 or so houses with a square patch of grass and a few trees in the middle.

Three loud bangs filled the air, followed by screaming and snarling. They whipped around to see an army officer with his gun trained on a.. Man? A thing...with one arm and blood stained skin and a wound across his stomach which was alone, enough to kill any man. It was like something out of your worst night mare. The thing didn't back down and kept advancing on the officer. The gun went off again, hitting the thing in the chest...but it kept coming. Layla was already in her car, but you still heard a faint scream as Claire covered her mouth to shut her up. Zoe bit back a sob of terror and Alex was horrified- as they scrambled into the back of Zoe's parents car. All of a sudden the officer wailed and they turned to see that thing latched onto his arm- ripping with his teeth. Blood was everywhere the army officer screamed for help but the families just watched as the man got torn apart by that thing.

If Layla wasn't crying before, she certainly was now, Zoe wretched (luckily they hadn't eaten that morning or Alex would be wearing the contents of Zoe's stomach) as Alex just stared in disbelief and terror.

"Can't we help him" Layla sobbed from the back of the other car staring at the beast devour the other man "we need to get him to a hospital, let's call an ambulance. We have to do something"

"He's been bit" Peter replied looking even more terrified than before flashing his lights at Zoe's dad in the other car, signalling him to drive on. "We can't help him. He belongs to the dead now"

The two cars sped off the driveway up the deserted street to Alex's families house and hopefully to a small sanctuary, leaving the horrors of that morning in the street behind them. But for the three girls... Their nightmares were only just beginning.


	3. Left for the dead

**The forgotten- left for the dead**

 ** _A/n- sorry for the slow uploads, I'm back to school now so its hard for me to write the chapters as quick as I did the last two. Also please forgive me if I got the 'official army rankings' wrong in this chapter, I know most of you wont mind but still...sorry if I did. Ps this was a hard chapter to write and probably the worts so far._**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The two cars pulled up to Alex's street- everyone inside pale and shaking from the past event. What the fuck were those monsters? It walked away from a bullet to the chest and advanced on an army official. It tore him open. Ripped the flesh from his bones all while he was still screaming. A blood curdling scream. A scream that you would never forget and haunt your darkest nightmares. A scream that would become all but a reality for the survivors.

It was like Peter said. The military had put up two fences at either end of the road next to the square, gating in the square and a small stretch of road that lead to it. Two army officials on each fence stood on top of their trucks- all heavily armed, with a few more troops seated inside the vehicle.

Peter got out his car and signalled for Vince (Zoe's dad) to follow him as they both walked up to the gate.

"Sarge!" Called one of the men on lookout, causing the men in the truck to hop out, holding their guns. "We have people!"

"Infected?" inquired a tall man appearing at the watch post on the gate

"No sir...just people."

A few nervous seconds past until they heard a chain clattering and the heavy gates were pulled aside and the Sargent and two other and younger troops greeted them on the outside.

"Good morning, I'm Sargent Andrews, and this is Private Peterson and Private Stewart" said the man introducing both him and his troops

"G'morning, I'm Peter Howard and this is Vincent Baker. We got told you were evacuating people and we figured this was the safest place to be...with the world going to shot and all"

"Smart move sir. We've already evacuated everyone in a miles radius...and set up this temporary safe zone for people we missed or those waiting for family" answered Sargent Andrews "why don't you get your families out the car so we can register you and get you inside these walls"

A few moments past, then both families (and Alex) were stood outside the gates with the army officials.

"We will register you a family at a time and assign you an empty house for you to use for the time being" began Sargent Andrews, pulling out what looked like some sort of register. "I need each of your full names, age and address"

"Peter Howard,42; Clair Howard,40 and Layla Howard, 15- 73 Linden avenue" stated Peter to the Sargent who flipped through his papers and filled in some boxes. He moved over to Zoe's family- who were stood together.

"Vincent Baker, 45; Jessica Baker 43; Zoe Baker, 15 and Elizabeth Baker 13. 132 Highfield close" Recalled Vincent.

The Sargent finally turned to Alex who was stood slightly off to one side, mind wondering- hoping her family was safely inside.

"And who do we have here?" Prompted the Sargent, snapping Alex back to her reality

"Alexis Evans, 16- 14 Appleton square"

The man looked up from his paper and studied the girl

"Oldest daughter of Helen and Daniel Evans?" He inquired

"Yes sir" she answered "are they okay?"

"They're inside" he replied lowering the pages of notes

Alex let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and shuffled over to stand with Zoe and her family as the man turned to the group again.

"You might not like to hear this but before we can let you inside we have to check you for any bites or scratches" the Sargent started "it's a precaution we have to take in thirst crazy days"

"Check us?" Peter blurted out "what do you mean by that"

"Check your skin, see if the infected got to you before you got to us" he explained "so.. I ask you to remove your jackets- this won't take long"

The next few minutes were spent with the Sargent and his Privates checking their arms, legs, shoulder and even stomachs for any sign of a bite or scratch.

"Why are you checking for bites?" Alex enquired as one of the younger privates were checking her legs.

"It's what turns you into one of them monsters" replied private Stewart, standing up satisfied "the bite infects you, you get a flu, you die. But then you come back... And nothing stops you accept a bullet to the brain."

"Alright!" Sargent Andrews piped up "I thank you people for you cooperation, we will have you inside shortly. One last thing, for safety reasons we're making it so every person over the age of 16 carries a knife. You should be perfectly safe in their until we escort you to the coast but we have to be prepared"

Private peters appeared with 5 combat knives and belt holders- handing one each to the adults and finally one to Alex, who immediately secured it to her side.

"You be careful with that young lady, it's not a toy" the private joked

"I know... Thanks" Alex added, turning back to face Andrews

"We thank you again for your cooperation. We will be sending for you later to be taken down to the coast" Sargent Andrews said unlocking the gate and pulling it aside "you have houses 15 and 16."

With that, the two families were inside the walls, feeling the only bit of safety they felt since this terrible day had started.

Alex didn't even get into the car with them, but made a beeline to her house which was in the far bottom corner.

"Lexis!" Her youngest brother Freddie screamed as she opened the door hugging her around her legs "MOM! DAD! Lexis is back!"

Her parents came into the hallway followed by her other two siblings. Her mom was frantic hugging her and checking her all over

"Alex, oh my god are you okay"

"Yes mom I'm fine. Just a little shaken up"

That was understatement of the year. Alex and the other girls were scarred for life after the horrific events they witnessed. But her 3 younger siblings were their and her parents had enough on their plate. It was her job to protect them. Freddie had just turned 4 and was the liveliest child going, constantly running around and playing some kind of make believe game. The second youngest was Charlie, her 10 year old sister who was every thing fashion, always thinking she was older than she actually was. Finally was her 14 year old brother Sam who was a web geek- he was always shut up in his room playing some new video game.

Their house had a loft conversion to cater for the big family and their dog Alfie, who was a huge black ball of fluff. He was a cheeky dog who always was found places he wasn't meant to be. The house was massive but it worked for the Evans family.

The next few hours were spent packing up boxes and bags. Alex helped Freddie choose a few toys and packed him a few cloths into his little bumblebee back pack and helped her parents move some personal belongings into their car. They didn't need much as the army told them everything would be provided for them at the safe zone; like toiletries, more cloths, food and housing. Once they were done, all the families waited outside next to the cars ready to be taken to the safe zone. On the square was currently 8 families- a few with children of their own

Sargent Andrews stood on top of his truck looking around the people, his professional demeanour not wavering.

"Everybody!" He announced "we planned to escort you all in your own cars in one final run to the coast. However a problem occurred on our last run to stop us from doing that"

The small crowed mumbled nervously between themselves. Layla held onto Zoe's arm a little tighter than before.

"The safest option is to get you into our military vehicles and move you down in smaller groups...this way we can protect you better and insure your safety" Andrews paused "On our first run we will prioritise children 14 and under and their mothers..."

Then there was uproar

"My daughters only 15 she needs to go too"

"What about my husband"

"I'm not leaving my other children"

"ENOUGH!" Andrews interrupted. "We can take ten people at a time, you can choose to refuse and wait for the next run but that won't be until tomorrow morning as its not safe to travel when it's dark"

It was only mid-day but it was early February so it got dark at around 4pm.

"Like I said the priority is with children under 14, but anyone under 18 can't stay without a parent. First up... Baker- Elizabeth and Jessica...Evans- Freddie, Charlie Sam, Helen...Davis- Billy and Betty... Thompson...Jack and Ellie" he called out the names "like I said, you can turn down your place on this first run but we're leaving in ten minuets"

The Davis family were a kind couple with a son the same age as Sam. They were the first to pipe up and refuse their place.

"We can wait, give our places to Mr Thompson and their other kid take it. They can stay as a family"

"If your sure" the hayfield nodded in response "okay-Ruth and joe. You're up."

"As for the rest of you left behind.. We can't afford to leave any troops but we can leave you with a few guns and ammo and knives. We recommend put a few men on guard. Keep the noise and light to a minimum- it attracts the infected. Also, I suggest move into a few houses and keep each other safe." He spoke to the crowd "you should be safe inside these walls and we should be back for the rest of you in at noon tomorrow. If we run into difficulties, expect us at the maximum 3 days."

Zoe turned to her mom and sister as they climbed into the back of the truck.

"It's okay, me and dad will be okay. We will see you tomorrow"

Vince hugged is wife and his youngest daughter

"Yup we'll be right behind you"

Behind them, Alex and her family were exchanging goodbyes (who had persuaded the Sargent to let them take Alfie-the dog-on the journey to the safe zone) - Alex hugged little Freddie and lifted him into the truck

"Bye lex, bye dad, see you tomorrow!" In His little world he was going on a holiday but the cars broke down so they had to go with the army men instead.

Alex and her dad hugged her mom and her sister then let them climb into the truck. She then bent down to fuss her dog who jumped and licked her face, which made Alex smile as she passed him up to her mom in the hugged his dad then turned to Alex- she stopped him

"Listen to me... You have to keep them safe" said Alex in a stern voice, placing her knife holder into her oldest brothers hands "I don't care as who or what it is- there's terrible things out there... The worlds not like it was before. You keep them safe okay? Sam promise me you keep them safe?"

"I promise" said Sam taking the knife

"Good" Alex then pulled her brother into a hug- one they hadn't shared since they were children. They pulled away and Sam followed into the truck. Once everyone was counted for, the gates were opened and the three trucks pulled away. Peter and vince chaining it behind them. From the outside the last thing they heard was the call of Sargent Andrews voice

"Remember! If it's the infected! It will only kill em if u get the brain"


	4. In it for the long run

**The forgotten- in it for the long run**

 ** _A/N- I just re read my last chapter and the spelling mistakes are awful I'm so sorry- I promise to check this one better. Also I realise their hasn't been much action in the recent chapters so the next one...be ready..._**

Ps: reviews are always appreciated and I always love to hear what you think of the story (even if it isn't always positive)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The chains on the gate rattled as Vincent locked them. Everyone who was left behind stood on the patch of grass with Sargent Andrews words still lingering in the air. The group now consisted of 15 people;

Alex and her father, Daniel, stood in group with Zoe, her father Vincent and Layla and her parents. To their right, was the Davies family; Betty and Frank with their only son, Billy; who were accompanied by Jayne and Adrian Mackenzie- a middle aged couple with no children of their own. Finally, the Matthews family. Christina (to the best of Alex's knowledge) was a single mother of two; 17 year old Tobias and 6 month old Rae. Apart from the Howard's and the Bakers, the rest of the families were former residents of the square.

Jayne and Adrian had lived on the square for as long as Alex could remember. They were a loving couple who treated the all the children like family. Being chefs by trade, they loved to have all the children around their house for dinner every so often. The Davies' moved in the same time Sam and Billy were born and had lived there for nearly 14 years. Sam and Billy grew up as close friends and were always at one another's houses playing a new video game. The Matthews had lived on the square for a little over three months meaning Alex knew very little about the reserved family. When they first moved in, Alex's mum became quite friendly with Christina, learning they moved to get away from the children's father. She never went into detail but they could only presume it was bad. Tobias was in the same school year as Alex but the two had never spoke, having no reason to interact before that day. Rae, the daughter, was the cutest little baby with giant green eyes and curly, blonde hair. It was rare to see the two apart, with Tobias always carrying her around on his hip.

Daniel, Alex's dad, was the first to break the silence

"We need to draw up some kind of watch schedule." he looked around addressing the group of people "The Sargent said they'll be back in a few days but until then we need to keep this place safe ourselves."

"We'll be safer together.." Peter joined in "We should move into these two houses while we wait for them to come back. It'll be easier to defend if anything was to go wrong."

Peter gestured towards numbers 14 and 15 and the families muttered in agreement. They were the corner two houses and seemed the most logical to use as they were furthest from the gate.

"Me and the kids can clear out the houses," Betty offered stepping forward. "we can move anything we don't need into number 16 for now and bring in any spare pillows, blankets and food."

"Good." said Peter turning to the crate of weapons the Sargent had left them "There's enough for everyone so if you're old enough come and get one."

Peter and Daniel handed out the small hand guns and rest of the knifes to the adults. Frank approached the men with arm around his sons shoulder.

"I want Billy to have one," He said taking a gun for himself and securing it into his belt "I know he's not technically old enough but we've seen what's happening out there and he needs one."

Peter and Daniel looked at each other until Daniel sighed.

"I suppose that's not really our call to make." he took out another gun and handed it to the small geeky kid "It's not a toy son...be careful."

Frank smiled at the men and walked back to his wife, leaving Peter and Daniel to distribute the rest of the weapons.

"Dad?" Layla called from behind the men "We want one as well."

The men whipped around and were confronted by Layla, Alex and Zoe stood together in a small huddle.

"Not happening." Peter scoffed turning back to the create sorting through the leftover artillery. Daniel, however,eyed his daughter, who was stood confidently with her arms folded across her chest.

"Aren't you supposed to have a knife?"

"I gave it Sam..." Alex replied looking at her feet guiltily "but I want a gun."

"Why did you give your knife to your brother?" He asked almost exasperated.

"I wasn't going to let him go out there without one." she argued defiantly "I watched a man have his arm chewed off this morning... I know what it's like out there...that's why I want one. If we're in it for the long run and we're stuck here, I 'wanna be able to protect myself."

Daniel looked at his daughter then turned to the crate producing another knife and a hand gun.

"Now you listen to me young lady, I know you're not stupid but this, is big shit. If I ever catch you being stupid with this gun, you will never lay hands on one again" he said sternly placing the gun and knife in his daughters hands "and don't go giving this knife away either. I suppose I'll have to teach you how to use it but until then, just keep the gun in your belt."

Alex smiled, securing her new weapons into her waist band

"Thanks dad."

"Zoe I'm gonna have to speak to your dad about this. I don't mind you having one but it's not my call to make." Daniel said "Vince!"

Vincent looked up from where he was standing with the Davies family, heading over as Daniel beckoned him.

"Zoe wants some weapons." Daniel stated sighing at Vincent's horrified look "Frank let Billy have a gun and Alex was given a knife off the army officials. She's technically enough to shoot so I figured she could have a hand gun as well. It's not my decision but it will be safer if we can all protect ourselves as well as each other."

Vincent looked like he was considering his options carefully, studying his daughters pleading face.

"Zoe, you can have a knife but that's it, you will be safe in here until the army comes back..."

"Dad you saw what happened out there today!" Zoe interrupted "If one of them things can take down an armed solider, then what chance do I stand if something goes wrong!?"

"You don't even know how to use one of them things." Vincent argued weakly

"Then I can learn." Zoe squared her shoulders and looked straight into her dads eyes "Daniel is teaching Alex, so he can teach me too.. And I know it's not a toy.."

"Okay! Okay!" Vincent threw his hands up in defeat "Just up until the army comes back. The second we're on that truck you give it back okay? Your mother will kill me if she found out."

Zoe smirked as Daniel passed her her own knife and loaded hand gun and secured it to her side.

Layla was not happy.

"Dad why do you have to be so difficult!" She practically screamed making the group jump. "All the kids have some sort of weapon now, why can't I?"

Peter wheeled, his anger boiling at his daughters outburst.

"You are fifteen." Peter grunted slamming the lid on the crate of artillery "I'm not having my little girl walking around with a hand gun when she's perfectly fine without one."

"Fine?" Layla scoffed folding her arms "Is that what you think we are? Dad we're locked in with monsters tearing people apart outside and you think we're fine?!"..

Claire came out of one of the houses and made her way to where her husband and daughter were arguing

"What's going on here?" she interrupted trying to diffuse the situation.

"Layla wants a gun." Peter explained.

"Excuse me?!" Claire exclaimed mortified, blinking like this was all some sort of joke.

"This is crazy, everyone has them, the worlds not like it was anymore. I'm not stupid. I know I can't go waving it around like some toy." Layla argued, not backing down easily "All the others have them now, and it's not exactly like I'm a kid anyway."

"Layla Howard you are fifteen years old" Peter imputed angrily.

"Billy's 14 and he gets one!" She exclaimed in her own defence

"Over my dead body..."

"So that's what it takes?" Layla interrupted "If someone dies I can have a gun? Dad... you saw what the infected do. If I get ripped apart it's on yo..."

"Don't even speak like that young lady." Peter warned "The army are 'gonna keep us safe and we can have normal lives while we wait for this shit storm to be over."

"Peter..She's right.." Claire added looking sympathetically at her daughter. "She's not exactly a child anymore Peter. And the world isn't exactly safe."

"Unbelievable!" Peter exclaimed "Not this morning you were trying to keep this from the girls now you want to give our daughter a gun?"

"That was before I saw them...things." Claire added fear creeping into her voice "It's like Layla said, does it take someone else to die for us to realise it's not safe? Or do we teach her how to use a gun so she can protect herself...even after we're not around anymore?"

Peter grew silent. He hated this. Obviously he knew they wasn't safe anymore but the army would be back to protect them. He just wanted to hold onto the old world a little longer.

"Fine," he agreed bluntly "but the same goes for you. The second the army comes back...that gun is no longer yours... You got it?"

Layla smirked, taking her new weapon "Yeah. Thanks dad."

Daniel turned to the three girls "Let's hope the army get a move on... If they're not back soon, you girls will be running this place"

"You better count on it." Alex retorted with a smirk

"On a serious note.." Daniel said addressing the three of them at once "This is not something you take lightly, do you understand? We're treating you like adults, do not make us regret it."

The three of them nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation. With that, Alex, Zoe and Layla walked towards the houses where the others were getting them ready for the rest of the group to move in. Zoe took the gun out its holster and felt it in her hand.

"How do you even use this thing?" She asked aiming it at a nearby wall, looking down the barrel.

"No idea," Alex stated "but put it away. It was hard enough persuading them to give us them. If you go waving yours about, your dad will have it off you in a heartbeat."

Zoe put the gun back in its holder as they reached the steps to Alex's house. The others had decided that Alex, Daniel, Zoe, Vincent, Layla, Claire and Peter would stay in the Evans' old house while the rest of them would move next door into number 15.

"I'm not anyone's slave." Layla scoffed sitting on the wall outside the house "I'm not moving anything for anyone."

"C'mon we all need to help." Zoe sighed as her and Alex lifted a box of food and moved it into the house.

"Ugh I'll help for a bit but I swear, if I break a nail... Someone is getting it."

Everyone was pitching in to get the houses ready. Alex's old room had three mattresses for the three girls curtesy of Frank and Vincent. The other upstairs rooms were now being used for storage for random odds and ends as the adults decided to take the living room as they would be on alternating watch through the night. They were pretty well stocked as they cleared out all 20 houses of food, medical supplies and other useful things into the two houses they were holding up in. Billy, Zoe, Layla and Alex spent the majority of the day collecting bottles and filling them with water out of all the houses and moving them to the kitchen of number 14. They were all exhausted and hardly realised it was dark outside when they were shooed next door- stomachs rumbling and muscles aching. Betty had came to tell them food was ready and everyone had piled into number 15 for a well needed break.

Next door Jayne had made a large pot of soup and bread for the children as they stumbled into the dining room to collect their helpings. They sat back down in the living room as the table was taken up by all the adults who had spent the day alternating between watches and helping the children move furniture and make beds for the night.

"You kids helped us loads today." Jayne said enthusiastically, hugging Zoe who smiled weakly before sitting down on the floor next to Billy and Layla "When all this is over and were safe down at the coast, we will have to find a way to treat you all."

Jayne had spent the day making and passing out food to the men on watch and helping Christine look after the baby. Between all of them, the houses were stocked and beds were made. The fires were lit, heating up both the houses

Alex was passing out the bowls to Layla and Billy as the door to the living room opened again. Adrian walked in followed by Tobias with little Rae on his hip.

"Everyone this is Tobias, and his sister Rae." Adrian introduced, gesturing towards the pair.

A mumble of 'Hey's chorused around the room through mouthfuls of food.

"Come take a seat, I'll get you some food. I saw you up on watch earlier you must be hungry." Said Jayne disappearing into the dining room momentarily before coming back out with a bowl of soup for Tobias and a warm bottle of milk for the baby.

"Thank you." Tobias smiled taking the bowl and sitting in the gap between Alex and Billy on the floor, his sister between his outstretched legs, milk bottle in her mouth.

The 'children' sat eating quietly. For the first time since this crazy day began, the events played out in all their minds- truly sinking in. The only sound in the room was the slurp of the soup and the soft blubber of Raes voice between the sucks on her bottle. This time yesterday the children were sat chatting, not a care in the world, phones in their pockets. Now they were haunted by the horrors dawn brought, gun in pocket- ready and loaded.

Nobody really knew what was going on but one thing was for certain. Their youth now belonged to the apocalypse.


	5. No more kids stuff

**The forgotten- no room for kids stuff**

 _ **A/n- Again reviews are always amazing and I thank you all so much! Everybody seems to be liking the story and I'm getting way more interest then I ever thought this story would- so thank you all again**_

 _ **PS: I'm sorry if this causes confusion but I've had to change a few names (Nicky John and Ben are now Betty Frank and Billy Davis)**_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The children were all exhausted, stomachs now full, warming by the fire and lazily getting to know one another while waiting for the adults to send them off to bed. Layla was huddled on the couch with Zoe who was reading a book that she found earlier that day in one of the houses, while the others talked -sat leaning against the chairs on the floor.

"So I'm Alex, this is Billy, and that's Layla and the other one is Zoe" Alex introduced them all to Tobias who was still sat with Rae between his legs who was now half asleep leaning back onto her brother.

"Well I'm Tobias but you can call me Toby if you want.. I don't really mind" he said in a hushed voice trying not to wake his sister "and this is my sister Rae"

Zoe looked up from her book

"Aw I love that name"

Tobias smiled stroking the baby's dark hair fondly.

"You look after her a lot" Layla stated "don't you get sick of her crying and stuff?"

"Layla...!" Alex interrupted

"No no it's okay" Tobias carried on "not really. She's my sister...its sort of my job"

Alex smiled but was soon overcome by sadness

"I hope my family is okay" she quietly wondered out loud- staring off into the distance. All day they had been kept busy by the parents- whether it had been clearing the houses or helping with watch rotations when the adults wanted a short break- that they hadn't had time to worry about much. About the infected. About their families.

"Me too" Zoe mumbled

"I'm sure they're okay" Tobias offered "the army will keep them safe and they'll be back for us soon"

"Yeah" Billy agreed "I hope I get to use my gun first though"

They all smiled weakly- though the joy didn't quite reach any of their eyes. All of them had seen things that day that no child their age should never be exposed to. The room fell to silence again all the kids stared into the crackling fire, minds wondering.

Peter and Daniel came into the room, followed closely by the rest of the adults.

"Right guys off to bed now I think" Peter noted looking at their exhausted faces

"Yup" Daniel agreed placing a kiss on his daughters head "we'll be rotating watch all night so don't be scared if you hear us moving around in the night- Adrian and Jane will be changing with us just before midnight again"

"I can help" Alex offered trying her hardest not to be seen as just another kid within the group "I've got my gun"

"Yeah me too" Tobias added, standing up and handing his sleeping sister to his mom- Christine- who carried her daughter upstairs "I'll help with watches too"

"It's okay guys- you two have helped enough today. And besides, you both look exhausted. You need your rest kids" Peter observed, all the children had dark circles and absent looks about their eyes.

"Tell you what, tomorrow morning, if the military aren't back, you guys can take a shift...all of you" Daniel offered the children, who were all willing to help out "a few at a time, I'll teach you how to use your guns okay?"

"Okay" Alex yawned- standing and hugging her dad "night dad"

"Night, I'm taking first watch with Peter, Vince and Frank are there now so we'll send them back" he replied "off to bed now. It'll be an early start"

Zoe, Layla and Alex bid their goodbyes to everyone in number 15 and made their way back next door with Claire, leaving the other families to settle in to their own house for the night.

Once they were inside Claire sent them straight to Alex's room where all three of them would be staying

"I want you girls to get cleaned up and get to bed" she fussed following the girls closely up the stairs. "You can stay up for a while but I'll be up to check on you in an hour. After that it's bed."

The small clock on Alex's wall read '9:57'. Without argument the girls got changed and washed the best they could and lay down on the make shift beds that they made. The electric and boiler switched off at around six o'clock that evening, leaving the house holds with no warm water and no electricity. Luckily, all the homes had gas cookers which came to a relief to everyone, as it provided them with warm water and food. They managed to heat a bit of water to fill up the sink so the families could get washed the best they could without a bath or shower. All the girls cloths were packed away in the cars ready for when the army came to take them so they made do with a few oversized shirts and bottoms that were left behind to sleep in. It didn't take long for the girls to collapse onto their beds ready to turn in for the night.

Alex rolled over, switched on her torch and crossed out another day in her small diary. She didn't use it for much- just keeping track of homework and peoples birthdays.

"What you doing?" Layla yawned quietly as Zoe's heavy breaths already filled the room- letting them know she was sound asleep.

"Keeping track of the day" Alex answered absentmindedly, switching off her torch and lying down in bed. Her house was eerily quiet. It was usually filled with the faint snores of her brother and the hum of her parents tv. Outside you could usually faintly hear the buses that passed on the near by main road. Now was nothing but the quiet breaths of her best friends. The eerie silence let Alex's mind slip back to the horrifyingly vivid memories of that morning. The scream. The snarling. The blood. Alex turned over and squeezed her eyes tight shut. Her hand reached under the pillow and closed around the cold metal of her gun. Oddly, it brought her a sense of disturbing comfort, and with that, she slipped off into a troubled sleep.

Zoe's dreams were haunted by the same scream. She sat awake for a few hours, watching the small clock on the wall tick by as the faint moonlight peaked through the curtains. In the distance she could make out the faint chatter of voices

'1am' she thought 'they must be changing shift'. Before she knew it, Zoe heard the front door click and the shuffling of feet on the stairs. The door creaked open and Vincent was stood in the door way. He could just make out his daughters silhouette sat in the darkness.

"Hey what you doing up" he whispered shuffling into the room and sitting on the end of his daughters bed. He could see the troubled look that washed her face even if it was near enough pitch black in the room.

"Couldn't sleep" she mumbled scooting close to her dad and hugging his side

"You thinking too much again?" He inquired- still keeping his voice low, not wanting to wake the other two.

Zoe nodded as the scream played on loop in her mind.

"Dad I'm scared" she said in a barely audible whisper

Vincent sighed rubbing his daughters back. ' _Me too'_ he thought. But he had to stay strong for his daughter.

"I know honey, but we're gonna be just fine" Vincent reassured Zoe "the military will be back before you know it and we can get back to normal with your mom as sister"

"What if they don't come back?" asked Zoe voice raising slightly "what if they don't come back and we're stuck here by ourselves?"

"It won't come to that" Vincent stated bluntly. "They said it could take up to 3 days. Even then, I'm here, and I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know...but them things we saw yesterday. The man who died. It's all I've been thinking about..."

"I know it was scary. You shouldn't have had to see that. Those monsters are insane" Vincent reminded "but me and the others were on watch all day. We couldn't see or even hear any of them things"

"You think they'll come for us" Zoe queried "the infected I mean"

"As long as we stay quiet like the Sargent said...we should be fine"

"Yeah.." Zoe agreed "I suppose"

They sat in silence a little until Vincent got up

"Okay- back to bed now" he said to his daughter kissing her head "try and get some sleep- I'm right downstairs with the others you're safe"

With that Zoe huddled back under the blankets as the door clicked shut. All the girls asleep at last.

Alex awoke the next morning before everyone else- tossing and turning unable to go back to sleep. She gave up and hopped out of her makeshift bed and moved silently across the dark landing to the bathroom, shivering as the cool morning air touched her exposed skin. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The night before she went to bed covered in mud and sweat from the day before work. Her hair was tangled and not the freshest. ' _Flattering_ ' she thought running her hand through her hair trying to tame it. She hadn't showered properly since the night before she stayed at Layla's, and with the world going to shit, her appearance didn't really seem to be a big priority. She collected up some shampoo, body wash and a towel and switched on the shower. Knowing there was no hot water, Alex was definitely not looking forward to it.

"Here goes nothing" she mumbled as she stripped of her cloths and stepped under the freezing water.

It was shockingly cold, leaving Alex gasping for air as the tiny droplets abused her bare skin. She was in there for no longer than two minutes but managed to wash her hair and body in that time. As quick as she could she hopped out and wrapped the scratchy towel around her frame, still shivering all over. She stood bouncing on he balls of her feet and rubbing her arms regaining as much heat as she could as she dried off. Once her body was dry, she changed into some clean underwear, wrapped herself back in the towel and made her way into the bedroom next door which was filled with boxes of cloths and other things from the houses. Seeing that all of her clothes were either dirty or packed into the car, Alex would have to make do with something out of the boxes. It didn't take her long to find a pair of back jeans which she wore with a black vest top and an open dark green and navy blue checkered shirt over the top. She also found a brand new plain grey hoodie which she claimed as her own and pulled it over her head. Matching socks was never something Alex was into so the first two relatively similar ones she found were the ones she wore.

Quietly she moved back into the room, careful not to wake the others- especially Layla. If she would have been disturbed before 11am for two days in a row, you were not going to hear the last of it. Alex squinted at the clock on the wall. 7:08am. Being early February, it was still dark outside and the house was freezing. She sat on the side of her bed and brushed through her now dry hair before lying back down and closing her eyes. The monsters violated her thoughts. The rotting dead skin. The cloudy unseeing eyes. The snapping bloodstained teeth.

Alex shot up and rubbed her eyes. She really had to keep busy. She felt under the pillow and pulled out the gun and fastened it into her waistband. Once again she silently made her way out the bedroom but this time downstairs and out the front door. The curtains were still closed next door and the whole street was eerily quiet. She shivered in the morning air and made her way down to fence where her dad and Adrian were stood upon a watch post. The sun had just began to rise but it was still freezing out. They spotted her and motioned for Alex to stay quiet. Without making a sound she scaled the wooden ladder and stood next to the two men.

"What's goin..." Alex started but was cut off by the men shushing her. Daniel motioned over the road and beyond the wall of cars to where a monster was wandering around a patch of grass

"Infected?" She wondered out loud. Both men nodded in response.

"We spotted it this morning" Daniel hushed "luckily before it spotted us"

The infected monster was aimlessly walking into the sides of buildings, jaws snapping and snarling at the slightest sound.

"You gonna shoot it?" Alex asked, hand moving to her own gun, drawing it at her side.

"No, it's too far away." Adrian warned with one of the larger rifles trained on the walker. "Anyway we can't risk the noise it could attract more"

The three of them stood watching the thing for a while longer.

"Everyone's gonna be up soon, it's gonna hear us then." Alex put in.

"We know. We can't risk it coming over here we don't know what it will do" Daniel nodded at his daughter, still careful to keep his voice down "but we need to get rid of it"

"We need to draw it closer right? Take it out quietly" Alex offered "quick and easy without drawing more"

"Yeah..good.." Daniel agreed "we'll use the knives"

"Okay here's what we do" Adrian whispered "me and Daniel will climb down the fence and then Alex; once we're down you rattle the fence and see if we can draw it over"

Alex nodded in recognition. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't slightly terrified.

"We bring it to us" he went on "we keep it controlled and quick. Dan, you're stronger so you take it down to the floor and hold it, I'll finish him off. Alex you will cover us"

"What we gonna do with the body" Alex asked

"I suppose we could burn it" Adrian offered shrugging.

Alex swallowed and Daniel nodded

"Okay...no time like now right"

"Right" Adrian agreed taking the large gun off his shoulder and placing it on the floor.

"Dad wait" interrupted Alex "what if something goes wrong. I...I can't shoot. You haven't taught me yet.."

"Nothing will go wrong" Daniel promised "we've got this under control"

"You don't know that" Alex pleaded

Daniel sighed and took the gun, checking to see if it was loaded

"Ok so it fully loaded and this is the safety" he stated switching off a hitch on the gun.

Alex nodded taking in what her dad was saying, not wanting to miss anything incase she had to use it.

"Line it up with the target, hold it steady and squeeze the trigger" Daniel instructed passing the gun back to his daughter. "When you aim, don't lock your elbows. If you do, the rebound will hurt. And this clip is to reload. Got it?"

"Got it" recalled Alex holding the gun in two hands "go on, I'll cover you"

"No more time for kids stuff okay?" Daniel nodded at his daughter

"I know dad. I can handle this okay."

Daniel and Adrian climbed down the fence and drew their weapons, nodding at Alex. She began rattling the top of the fence and bagging the metal to get the attention of the walker.

"C'mon" she urged under her breath. Just then the monster raised its head in the same direction the noise was coming from. It spotted them instantly and dragged itself in that direction. As it got closer, Alex could see it's dead unseeing eyes and decaying flesh up close. It's arms were outstretched grabbing at the air, and it's teeth snapping together, waiting to devour the two men. It got closer and closer until the men sprung into action. Daniel grabbed the monster by arms and shoulders and tried to take him down. It was a lot stronger than they expected and but they managed to get it too the floor. As they were wrestling to pin it in place, movement from the alley way behind the men caught Alex's attention. Another infected

' _Shit_ ' Alex thought raising her gun and training it on the woman walker; It's clothes tattered and blood stained. It obviously heard the rattling and it attracted her. It's head was raised and jaw was snapping as if it was smelling the air and hunting down its next meal.

"Dad!" Alex hissed

"Not now Alex" he retorted trying to pin down the relatively large walker that was still struggling and snapping underneath the men

"Dad!" She shouted louder fear building and heart racing as the infected woman caught sight of the struggling men and limped closer

"Keep your voice down" Daniel cautioned finally holding the walker still

Adrian drove his knife into the side of its skull with a squelch as the other walker advanced on the oblivious men.


	6. Nowhere safe

**The forgotten- nowhere safe**

 ** _A/n: just so you are all aware, the story is primarily based on the 5 older children (Zoe, Alex, Layla, Tobias & Billy) and_** ** _more on the feminine side because I feel it's not something that's done often and just personally how I want the story to go_**.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It stalked towards the men and in her moment of terror, Alex froze, unable to peel her eyes away from its ghastly features. Its face was sunken in, eyes unfocused. Its mouth twitched and drooled as if craving for something...anything...them. The smell of its rotting face made Alex's stomach churn and it was all she could do not to vomit then and there. Its nails were dark and bloody, but the blood dripping from them wasn't its own. This time Alex was close enough to see its gross discoloured skin that was falling apart. Falling away from muscle, from bones. It was close and drawing closer to the men. Arms outstretched grabbing for them, jaw snapping. Its mangled hands were inches from her dads arm. In that instant, somehow, Alex's body found itself, discovered how to move again. She lifted the gun aiming it at the things head...and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot ripped through the early morning silence sending a bullet through the temple of the infected. It's brains exploded over the men and pavement as the corpse hit the tarmac with a dull thud. In the distance a flock of birds screeched and took flight. The men were staring at the lifeless shell of the monster that lay meters from them in the road. Daniel was still sat astride the first walker with Adrian's knife still buried in its skull. Their heads turned in the directed the bullet came from. Alex was stood on top of the platform, gun still raised and hands visibly shaking. Her ears rang from the offending gun shot as her heavy breaths shook her body, her eyes fixed on the woman she had killed.

' _No_ ' she internally reminded herself ' _that thing wasn't a woman'_

Snarling and the drag of feet snapped her out of her current daze as three more walkers appeared at the end of the road.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Daniel taking down the walker closest to him, Adrian driving his knife through its eye "Alex get the gate"

Alex snapped into motion and scrambled down the wooden ladder, met at the gate by Tobias (who had rushed out the house- with the others- at the sound of the gunshot). With all their strength they heaved open the heavy gate and the two men slipped inside. Quickly they shut and chained the gate closed leaving the two walkers pounding and snarling on the other side of the wire gate.

"What the hell happened!?" exclaimed Peter taking in the scene.

"There was a walker over on the dump" Daniel explained, wiping his bloody hands on the hem of his shirt "we couldn't leave it so we drew it in and took it out. The noise must have drew another one out. We didn't see it and it nearly got us"

Peters eyes widened, eyeing the men's blood stained cloths.

"You bit?" He inquired putting a protective arm in front of Layla and Claire.

"No." Asserted Adrian wiping walker brains off his knife "luckily we had Alex covering us. Blew the rotters brains out"

The group turned to Alex with confusion and some admiration.

"That was you" asked Peter raising his eyebrows in disbelief at the girl.

Alex nodded, hand clasping around the gun at her belt.

"Wicked!" Billy mused. Alex smirked at her new friend. But it soon fizzled out and left Alex to absorb the events. The walker. The gun. The blood.

"It wasn't the smartest move" Daniel added shooting a look at his daughter "the gun shot drew more, we have no idea how many are out there"

Anger bubbled within Alex.

"You're kidding right?" She almost laughed in rage and confusion "you told me to cover you. I couldn't just leave it. It nearly got you both"

"Yeah but you could have warned us. We could have took care of it. And quietly"

"I tried. You wouldn't listen." She was suddenly aware of everyone still watching her. Most still in their night cloths "I did what I had to do.."

"Whatever happened... It's done now" Daniel sighed "we need to get people on watch. No more going over the gate and no more using guns."

"Yeah." Peter agreed "we need to check all the fences, make sure we keep track of the infected. And we need to conserve ammo. Keep the noise to a minimum. We hold on until the army come back we can't risk it again. No where is safe anymore "

The group murmured in agreement- the adults splitting up watch shifts between themselves as the kids wandered back to the house with Betty, Jane and Christine (who was carrying Rae) for breakfast. Behind them the walkers slammed against the chain fence rattling it loudly.

"Won't that noise draw more anyway?" Zoe asked plodding alongside Alex

"I dunno" Alex shrugged mind still wondering "I suppose"

"Come on, let's get you kids some food then we can set you up with some chores" Betty interrupted putting a hand on Alex's shoulder and steering the kids into number 15

The kids were soon sat around the table with a bowl of porridge each and a small glass of orange juice and were chatting light heartedly over breakfast.

"Do you still think Mr Evans will teach us how too shoot?" Billy brought up through a mouthful of porridge. "I mean like after this morning.."

"I don't see why not" Zoe chattered "if anything it's more of a reason too teach us"

"How does your dad know how to shoot anyway?" Tobias asked, finishing his own bowl.

"Him and his friends used to go the shooting range a lot" she confirmed bluntly idly stirring the porridge. She's hardly ate a thing, she was still thinking about the walker she shot.

"How did you do it?" Layla asked looking Alex right in the eyes. Alex furrowed her brow in confusion.

"C'mon..how did you know how to use the gun?" She pressed "it was the first time you shot one right? So how did you know you would even hit it"

Alex glared at Layla but acknowledged what she said. How did she know she would hit it? What if she missed? Would her dad or Adrian be dead? Or even both of them? Alex wasn't horrified that she killed the walker...she wasn't scarred traumatised. If anything she was...relived? She shook the thoughts out of her mind.

"I dunno.." She replied "I just aimed the gun and pulled the trigger."

"What if you missed and it got Adrian or even your dad.?" Layla provoked even more "it could've killed them like the army man on the street.."

"Don't you think I know that!" Alex exclaimed heatedly "but I didn't. I didn't miss. I blew that bitches brains out"

"Okay okay I was only asking, don't get touchy with me" Layla retorted under her breath

The table went silent and Betty raised an eyebrow at Alex's language but didn't scold her. The kid went through a lot. Monsters were stalking the streets they once called home. They were locked up and forced to share their homes with strangers. Her mother and her siblings were on the other side of the country with no way of contacting them. Not twenty minutes ago she shot a gun and watched as it took down another monster. These kids were stronger than they looked.

"Sorry" Alex mumbled hanging her head and stirring the food again

"It's okay sweetie." Betty assured clearing up the empty cups and bowls on the table "Once you finish you kids can go next door and sort through all the cloths we moved into the bedroom yesterday. See what will fit who and what we can use for rags"

"I'm not hungry" stated Alex pushing the bowl away and standing up with the others. The smell of the rotting flesh still churned her stomach

"Okay but you have to eat at lunch." Betty said clearing her bowl away as well. "After you can all go down to Daniel to see if he'll teach you guys too"

The five teenagers mumbled. Some excitedly some just in agreement. They moved out the house and saw the rest of the adults manning the gates. Peter and Daniel up on the far end with Frank and Adrian down on the other. Claire was walking back up to the house to sit with the other women- the men had offered all the ladies the day off as most of them took long shifts through the night.

The children plodded up the stairs- Zoe and Billy excitedly talking about the guns they'll get to shoot, Layla just told them they were being childish.

"Childish?" Zoe laughed "these aren't toys.. We're gonna shoot real guns Layla. How cool is that?!"

Layla rolled her eyes

"Why are we doing more work?" She complained again "we did loads yesterday and we're not just slaves. I don't..."

"Do you ever stop moaning!?" Tobias snapped earning a glare from Layla but it did shut her up.

"You might be cute but you're still rude" Layla huffed. Tobias just scowled at her as she entered the masters room with Billy

"Is she always that rude to people?" Tobias asked obviously irritated and still scowling

"Yeah" Zoe chuckled "but you get used to it"

Alex was staring into the distance with a blank expression on her pale face.

"Hey, you okay?" Tobias questioned snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh? Yeah... Just tired.."

Being awake half the night, up early the next morning and the little sleep she got plagued with nightmares was alone enough to make anyone sleepy but topped with the events from this morning.. Alex was exhausted.

"If you wanna sleep for a bit we can manage you know.." Tobias offered "we're only sorting cloths- you won't miss much"

"Yeah" agreed Zoe "and I can get you some things if I'd see anything you like"

"Thanks guys" Alex yawned and smiled sleepily as she turned into her own room.

Alex collapsed onto her bed, not even removing her shoes from her feet which she swung on lazily. She took the gun and knife out of there holders and placed next to her onto the bed and rolled over and shut her eyes.

Within minutes she was asleep, mind no longer plagued by the fear of the undead. Deep down she knew she could fight. She could beat this world if it came too it. She knew that now.


	7. Sound of innocence

**The forgotten- sound of innocence**

 ** _A/n- Sorry this chapter is a bit late. I really didn't know where I was going with this chapter and had a bit of a last minute change of heart and switched the storyline up a bit. Hope you enjoy it :)_**

 **Ps; special shout out to 'CoffeeLover19' for all the really kind reviews! Thank you so much:))**

 **••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Darkness. No nightmares. No dreams. Just endless darkness consumed Alex as she slept. The room was lit up brightly with the afternoon sun shining through the window but the coldness of reality seeped back into her mind as she started to stir. She could feel the soft blankets beneath her and the hard buttons on her creased shirt digging into her skin. She kept her eyes shut, hanging onto to the faintest hope that it was all in her mind. Deep down Alex knew. This was the world now. And there was no escaping it. She opened her eyes and squinted against the light, the world coming back together around her.

Muffled shuffling and voices came from next door and Alex peered at the clock 11:57- she'd been asleep most of the morning. She swung her feet off the bed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As if it was natural, she reached for her knife and gun and fastened them to her belt as she got to her feet and made her way to the room next door.

Billy, Tobias and Zoe were sat among various boxes and piles of clothes, folding and sorting as they chatted.

They all turned as the door opened.

"Hey, you need any help?" Alex asked slipping in the room and sitting next to Zoe.

"We're near enough done sorting. There wasn't much worth keeping" Zoe explained pointing to one of the smaller piles "there was a few bottoms, t-shirts and stuff that will fit you so I put them aside"

Alex held up an ugly mustard coloured vest from the pile and held it against her body

"What do you think?" She wiggled her eyebrows sarcastically at the others- the boys chuckled and Zoe held her hands up in defence

"Hey! There's no time for fashion statements"

Alex scrunched up the shirt a hurled it to the other side of the room

"I don't care. There's no way in hell that I'm wearing mustard"

"Well I thought it brought out your eyes" Billy mocked smirking at his new friend.

Alex reached for another item of clothing, throwing it at Billy, hitting him square in the face. The kids erupted with laughter and sent various items of clothing across the room at each other. They didn't know why they found themselves laughing so hard, but all of the sudden, they couldn't stop. Breath came in quick gasps between unstoppable giggles. Tears gathered in the corners of their eyes, threatening to spill over. The horrors of that morning fizzled out of their minds and the mood generally a whole lot lighter- the room filled with the sweet sound of innocent laughter.

"Stop! Stop!" Zoe wheezed, still laughing "we spent ages sorting these don't ruin it now"

"It's Alex's fault!" Accused Tobias putting down the balled up socks he was about to launch at Billy. "She started it!"

"I didn't even hit you!" Alex bickered between giggles "you can't blame me"

Just then the door swung open, revealing a very angry looking Layla glaring disapprovingly at them all.

"Will you guys shut up?!" She huffed putting one hand on her hip "why do you have to be so noisy and childish?"

"Just having a bit fun" Billy spoke still breathless from his previous laughing fit.

"Well just keep it down will you. It's annoying"

"Why?" Tobias provoked "we're not bothering you"

"Yes you are." Layla ranted, still glaring at them all "I'm trying to read my magazine..!"

"WOW! Lay... I didn't know you could READ?!" Zoe exasperated sarcastically sending everyone (apart from Layla) into another fit of laughter.

Layla opened her mouth to argue but Alex spoke up- recovering from her giggles- "Lighten up..." She started

"Lighted up!?" Layla hissed cutting Alex off mid sentence "I don't think you realise but while you were catching up on your beauty sleep my phone ran out of battery AND the waters stopped working so I can't even have a shower!"

"I don't think your phone or you not being able to shower are our biggest problems right now" Tobias retorted coldly, with a glare to match Layla's.

"FUCK YOU! What do you.." Layla began heatedly

"OKAY OKAY ENOUGH!" Alex diffused the situation before it got ugly. Not many people could get into a scrap with Layla and come away on top- especially if they didn't really know her- so it was best to end it quickly.

"We're sorry okay?" Alex carried on "we'll keep the noise down so you can get back to your reading and we'll try not to disturb you again okay?"

Layla huffed in response and stormed out the room slamming the door behind her. The others stayed in silence for a few seconds until laughter consumed them again. They sat snickering for a few moments until Alex broke it up

"Why weren't she helping you guys anyway?"

"Because she's selfish and inconsiderate" Tobias mumbled folding up the clothes that were lying around him.

"Okay I get it, she's a bitch you don't like her" Alex explained "but she's our friend and she doesn't mean it"

"Yeah but I don't get it- you are nothing but kind to her and all she does is complain about everything and throw it all back in your faces. She won't help with any chores and when she does she moans the whole time"

"She's not like that all the time" Zoe defended "she's just a bit unsettled at the minute"

"Yeah aren't we all" Tobias sighed

"So...why didn't she help?" Alex asked again- this time to Zoe

"Because apparently it 'wasn't fair' that she had to 'slave away' while you got to sleep" Zoe replied- Tobias scoffed

"Pathetic" he murmured "why is she like that?"

"Well let's just say only-child-syndrome and bitch-itis isn't a well balanced combination" Alex joked

They all smiled at the remark, continuing to fold the cloths that they had jumbled up. They worked quickly and soon had the room in a state of organisation and headed out to give out the distributed clothes and bagged up the rest to be used as rags. Soon the room was cleared of boxes and bags and left the room (which used to be Alex's brothers') with two single beds and the furniture. Tobias yawed as he and Billy finished making one of the beds.

"You don't need you're beauty sleep too do ya?" Billy joked earning a warning (but mocking) glare from Alex and a chuckle from the others

"Nah" he smiled sitting on the bed and running his hands through his hair "Rae was up nearly every hour crying. She usually sleeps through the night-only waking up once or twice- but it just must be with everything going on. Mom was on watch as well so i had to look after her"

"I've got an idea. Why don't we have a sleepover." Alex suggested "it will give you a break from your sister and we can all get to know each other some more"

"Yeah that'll be fun" Zoe agreed

"But won't the army be back by then" Billy offered looking at his friends "we could be down at the coast by tonight"

"You don't believe that do you?" Tobias asked, almost pained

"Why not, they said they'll be back and..."

"There not coming back" Tobias snapped. "Never trust people with power..never. They're not coming back. We're stuck here and it's probably better that way."

These words hit hard for Alex. Her mom, her sister, her brothers, her dog. All of them gone. Her stomach knotted and heart dropped as the words sunk in. They sat in silence not wanting to speak.

"He's right" Alex swallowed, fighting back tears "it's harsh but he's right. We're here now and we can take care of ourselves."

She looked up and made eye contact with Tobias who just nodded at her response.

"But my mom.." Zoe started, eyes brimming with tears

"I know." Alex said hugging her friend. "But they're safe...they have to be"

Alex trailed off and bit back her own tears as Zoe sniffled into her chest.

 _'I don't cry. I don't cry...'_ Alex repeated inwardly to herself- a little motto she had stood by for a while now. Billy stood off to the side head hug. Tobias sat on the edge of the mattress twiddling his thumbs as Zoe sniffled and Alex held her.

A few moments past and soon the children were sat in silence once more. This time Billy broke the silence.

"I'm up for a sleepover.." Billy awkwardly putted in looking at Alex "we'd have to ask the parents though"

"I can't I have to look after my sister" Tobias shook his head

"I'm sure your mom can manage on her own for one night." Zoe argued leaning against the wall opposite them

"C'mon man it'll be fun" Billy persuaded nudging Tobias in his side.

"Yeah Toby. One night. They'll be fine" Alex added throwing a sock that was left on the floor at him-which he caught.

"Alright" he sighed in defeat earning a chorus of "yes"s from his friends.

Tobias couldn't help but to smile to himself. He only ever had a few real friends in his life time. At school he was always the 'new kid with funny bruises'. He never stayed at a school longer than a few months before moving on to the next so never found the point of making new ones. But suddenly, he felt accepted. Yes he was older than all three of them but only by a few months in Alex's case but he never felt so accepted in his life. He was never bullied at school but he never was accepted into any friendship groups either but these three children (four if you included Layla when she wasn't being a stubborn bitch) made him feel welcome. It took the world to end for Tobias Mathews to make real friends.

"Hellllooooo. Earth to Tobias?" Alex droned waving her hand in front of his face, snapping Tobias out his trance "you coming or not?"

"What?" He asked confused standing up. He just realised that Billy and Zoe were no longer in the room.

"Lunch time." She stated plainly opening the door "then we'll ask about the sleepover and hopefully persuade my dad into giving us some shooting lessons"

"Oh okay" Tobias said following her out the room

They caught up to the others who were chatting with Layla, who was acting like their little argument didn't happen. Tobias sighed as they all made their way next door. When they entered they were greeted with a table full of bread, butter and cheese.

"Hey kids!" Christine greeted with little Rae sat on her lap. Her face lit up at the sight of her brother who returned the excited smile and lifted her off their moms lap.

"What you all been up to"

"Not much" Tobias answered vaguely "we sorted through the cloths next door and tided the room"

"Great" Christine said standing "well everyone else has eaten so this is all yours"

She gestured to the table of food "It isn't going to keep long and will go off soon so it's better than it going to waste"

Without hesitating, the kids grabbed at the food hungrily and filled their plates with the food and topped their glasses with water out of the jug.

"Oh and go easy on the water." She putted in "we've got some but it won't last forever. We have to ration it until the military is back"

The kids nodded but shared a glance, beginning to fill themselves with the meal.

"Tobias..do you mind watching your sister for a few minutes?" Christine asked "I need to see when I'm on watch and check some stuff with the others"

He nodded through a mouthful of food to which she mumbled a thanks and left the room.

Alex was first to finish and carried her plate through to the sink before re-joining the others at the table. Tobias was sat next to her trying to one handedly eat his food with his wriggling sister supported in the other. She could tell he was struggling so she wiped her hands on her jeans and held them out.

"Pass her here." She offered "I'll hold her while you eat"

"Nah it's okay" he declined through a mouthful of bread "I can manage"

"I know you can but you need to eat so pass her to me Toby" Alex said more sternly, annoyed at how stubborn he was being "anyway I had 3 younger siblings...I think I can manage"

At that comment Tobias passed over his sister with a muffled 'thanks' and turned back to his food. The others chatted as they ate, polishing off nearly the whole table of food. Alex just watched Rae who was chewing on a piece of bread, babbling unintelligently. She thought of her own siblings. They were gone and she would never see them. She then thought of the walkers and how scared little Freddie must have been. Alex held Rae a little closer. Her siblings may be gone but she vowed to keep this little girl safe. Even though Alex knew Rae would have Tobias to take care of her, she could tell her mom was naive. Christine- and the rest of the adults for that matter- believed the army was coming back for them and they would all be fine. Alex had her doubts. She vowed to protect this little girl and her innocence for as long as she could. In the last few days, Alex had to shed the last of her childhood innocence and become numb to the world. Tobias learned to do that a long time ago. Billy, Zoe and Layla were tough but still were slightly bling to the way things would have to be from now on.

Christine came back and took Rae off upstairs to be changed and put down for a nap. They all sat chatting about the sleepover they were hoping to have and Tobias cleared the rest of the plates into the kitchen. Alex could hear the kitchen cupboards opening and soon Tobias called her name.

"Alex come here for a sec will ya!" He called through the door "I need a hand with something"

Confused Alex slipped into the kitchen closing the door behind her

"What?" She asked standing next to Tobias and looking into the cupboard which he had opened

"We definitely brought all the food into here when we cleared all the houses?" He asked still studying the cupboard

"Yeah. Why?"

"We've hardly got anything left" he observed pointing to the nearly empty cupboards "I mean there wasn't much to start with but it went fast"

"Well with 15 people to feed 3 times a day it will"

Tobias looked like he was thinking up some sort of plan

"The parents still think they're coming back don't they?" He asked sighing

"Yeah" Alex nodded, exasperated at there utter blindness. They weren't coming back. They had to fend for themselves now. They were the forgotten.

"We hardly have enough food to last us the next few days let alone the next few weeks. If we leave it too them. We will starve to death"

"So...what's your plan" Alex raised her eyebrow.

"We need to get food somehow right?" He started in a hushed voice obviously not wanting the others to hear.

"Well there's two supermarkets within a 10 minute walk from here. We go. Get food. Get back. No one has to know we were gone." He explained his plan "we have one problem..."

"The walkers" they finished it unison

"Yeah" Tobias agreed "we can't get past them without the people on watch seeing us and the infected have been banging at that gate since you set off that gun"

"We could use the alley way" she offered pointing through the window beyond her bottom garden fence. "We have the fence and the walkers at one end but the other is where they came from. But if it means getting us food it's worth a shot"

"I agree" Tobias said "I found a few big backpacks we can use. Fill them with whatever we can grab and get out of there. As long as we're quiet and keep an eye out for each other we should be fine"

"Okay when we gonna do this?"

"Meet back here in twenty minutes and we'll head out. Okay"

"Okay..." Alex agreed. Tobias turned to walk out the kitchen "Tobias wait..why me? Why not ask Billy to go with you or persuade one of the adults. It would be a lot safer?"

"Because I trust you to take care of yourself and I know you can take care of them things" stated tobias opening the door.

"Well I'm flattered" Alex mocked, dramatically placing her hand in her chest before turning to finish off the dishes as Tobias turned to leave.

"Oh and Alex?"

She turned to face him again

"I know you can shoot like a bitch"

With that he winked and left.


	8. If all goes to plan

**The forgotten- if all goes to plan**

 _ **A/n- ...:)... I know I'm sorry okay!... I honestly have no excuse to why this chapter took so long. This isn't even a remotely good/ long chapter so I'm sorry if it's diappointing. I think I'm just a bit unsure with where I want the story to go (like I have a main idea just not the details). Reviews are always welcomed (even the not so good one cause you know- not everyone is gonna like what I write) and maybe even ways you want the story to go? Idk. Sorry again- I'll try not to leave updates for this long in the future.**_

 _ **(Ps. Maybe look at this as a half season break? Idk it's just an excuse)**_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alex cleared away the rest of the plates from lunch and headed into the sitting room where Billy, Layla and Zoe were waiting.

"Come on we're heading down to the gate" Billy said rushing them out the door "gonna see if your dad will teach us to shoot"

"Tobias went upstairs" Zoe continued, answering Alex's question before she'd even asked it. "said something about getting changed and making sure Rae was okay"

Alex just nodded in response and followed the others out the house. She needed to find a way to break off from them to get herself ready for the run. Nobody could find out they were planning on leaving. The others would just follow and the parents would never allow it. Alex and Tobias had to do this alone. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous but this had to be done. Left in the hand of the adults, everybody would starve. And that wasn't the way Alex wanted to go.

Alex had already concealed her gun down the back of her trousers and behind her shirt ready to spring her plan into action and get away from the others. Within seconds the children were stood by the foot of the gate.

"Go on.." Billy urged, nudging Alex "ask him"

Alex rolled her eyes at her friends sheepish ways but slightly raised her voice and called out

"Dad?" Daniel turned from where he was standing and raised an eyebrow at his daughter "can you teach us how to shoot?"

He never replied but looked like he was considering his options

"C'mon dad they've been pestering me to ask all morning"

"From what I've heard you've been asleep all morning.."

Alex scowled as her friends chuckled and dad smirked. Daniel beckoned for them to come up and one by one scaled the ladder onto the wooden platform that ran across the length of the gate. Walkers had piled against the gate making it impossible for them to leave without risking them getting in. About seventeen walkers snarled and chewed at the wiring of the fence, cloudy eyes fixed on the people within the walls. It was too risky to try and take them out with the guns and the chain link fence wasn't going to hold if more got attracted. Non of them were the perfect shot so they didn't want to waste the ammo.

"Where's Tobias?" Daniel asked

"Checking on his sister and getting changed" Billy answered, eyeing the walkers below him wearily.

"I don't think he's coming down.." Alex stated trying to buy them time for the run "I mean like he's 17 and he used to go the shooting range a lot so"

"How do you know that?" Layla furrowed her eyebrows

"He mentioned it the other day" Alex shrugged vaguely. Zoe gave her a questioning look but didn't press the subject. If anyone was going to know Alex was lying, it would be Zoe.

"Okay we will start anyway. We have one silencer that fits this hand gun" explained Daniel attaching a metal tube like thing onto the end of an all black glock handgun. "When we fire bullets we only use this okay? We can't afford for anymore of them to hear."

The children nodded taking in what their 'teacher' was saying.

"We'll start off with you getting the feel feel of your own gun. Each gun is slightly different- the weight, the rebound even the stiffness of the trigger" he informed "I'll take the bullets out of yours while we practise"

The kids got their guns out the holders and passed them to Daniel to be unloaded. Alex saw this as the perfect opportunity to get away while the others were distracted.

"Crap..." She sighed out loud "I've left my gun on the bed."

Alex made a deal of patting down her sides and made a show of the empty holder.

"Hurry up and go and get it" Daniel sighed at his daughter. Alex nodded and proceeded to climb down the ladder and walk back to her house. Luckily it was empty as everyone was either on watch or in one of the empty houses, moving and sorting the junk. The last thing they needed was to get caught and people starting to ask questions. Tobias and Alex could get it done quickly and no one had to know what was going on. People needed food and if it meant sneaking out, Alex was willing to do it.

She entered her room and sat on the bed ' _what the fuck have I gotten myself into'_ she thought running her hands through her hair in frustration. They had no idea what was out there or what state the shops would be in. Heck, there could be walkers everywhere for all they know. Yeah Alex had shot one, but that was just luck. And there was only one. Walkers had already blocked the gates and if they got cut off, they wouldn't be able to get back in.

She shuck the thoughts from her mind. She had to do this. Nobody else would keep them fed so it was down to her and Tobias. With a sigh Alex stood and glanced at the clock when she realised she'd be meeting Tobias next door in a few moments. Just as she rounded the corner to leave the room, she collided with another figure...Zoe.

Alex mentally cursed herself. Zoe and herself had been friends since Zoe was born. Their parents were the others godparents for crying out loud. Zoe saw right through the lie Alex told back on the gate and now wanted answers

"So..what's going on" Zoe asked, folding her arms and conveniently blocked Alex's way out. "C'mon spill the beans"

Alex saw no use in lying and sighed in frustration at her friend. Zoe would never confront anybody like this but she was worried and hated being lied to.

"We're going on a run" she said explained "-me and Tobias. This place is running out of food and there's no way we're gonna survive without it"

Zoe's eyes widened in shock and; trying to comprehend the reasons behind her actions.

"Wait slow down... You're going where?"

"Tonto's.." Alex clarified; Tontos was a small corner shop at the very top of the long street. It was opposite the pub and where the children went in the summer to get sweets while there parents ate and had a drink. It was a small convenience store on the same row as the chemist, dentist, fish&chip shop, hairdressers and off licence. The shops weren't big, but the residence of the square needed everything they could lay their hands on.

"You're insane. You saw what them things could do and you're just gonna leave without telling anyone" Zoe exasperated.

"We know. But if we don't we're going to starve to death in here" Alex explained. "We don't have enough food to get us through the next few days let alone the next few weeks."

"Can't we just ration it? We will just have to be more careful with the amount we use.."

"You know that's not an option Zoe." Alex cut off her reasonings "no matter how careful we are with the food we will run out eventually."

Zoe sighed and lowered her voice in a last attempt to stop her friend from leaving. Deep down she knew they needed the food and there was no way of talking Alex out of it.

"Can't you just ask one of the parents?" She offered "It's not safe out there and it will be easier if one of them were with you"

"You know that's not an option" Alex said; she herself wished that somebody could accompany them and make sure everything ran smoothly but the parents were delusional and would never leave the safety of the walls. "They'd never let us leave"

"You could die out there if you leave" Zoe whispered weakly- obviously as terrified as Alex was

"But if we don't, we will die for sure" Alex responded "look we know it's gonna be dangerous. We're just gonna go and get as much food as possible. If it's too risky I promise we will turn back"

"Let me come with you then...3 people are better than 2."

"No offence Zoe but you'll only slow us down. And if anything were to happen out there- I'd never forgive myself"

Zoe sighed in defeat but still tried to persuade Alex otherwise

"Your dad is gonna go mental when he finds out. Cause he will. He will find out you know."

"You're gonna have to make sure he doesn't" Alex half pleaded. If her dad found out their plan he would surely go after them, endangering them all

"What do you want me to say? He sent me here to hurry you up- they're waiting to start shooting"

"Tell him I don't want to do it" Alex said making up a story on the spot. "Tell him I feel I've had enough practise for one day and besides- it's not like I was half bad at it."

"Okay but what if someone comes looking for you both. You won't be in the houses and they'll panic."

Alex stood there thinking for a moment. They needed a coverup story that was believable and easy to go along with.

"If they ask, me and Tobias are going through the gardens." Alex began "say we're looking for tools and stuff to use to help repair the fence."

Zoe nodded; clearly impressed with how quickly her friend made up such a believable coverup.

"Is there anything I can do?" Zoe asked. She was visibly scared for them

"Just don't tell anyone what's happening...and look in on Rae for Tobias." Said Alex walking past Zoe and down the stairs "we shouldn't be long. We'll be in and out before you know it"

Zoe nodded again but called out to her friend as she opened the door to leave

"Alex wait!" Zoe ran down the stairs and tackled Alex with a hug "be careful"

"We will" Alex said pulling away "like I said if it's too risky we will just turn around and come back"

"What if you don't come back?" Zoe asked, tears welling in her eyes, threatening to spill over

Alex obviously had this thought going through her head. It was possible if it all went wrong- they wouldn't make it back. She could return alone or Tobias could return without her. Or both of them could disappear forever. She didn't know what would be worse. One returning without the other and having to explain everything to the others, or both of them being lost to the walkers and leaving both of their families with no clue of what happened to their children.

"If all goes to plan we should be back within the hour" she responded, avoiding the question.

"Alex.. What happens if you don't come back?"

After a long science Alex gulped

"Don't come looking for us."


	9. New world

**The forgotten- new world**

Zoe's eyes widened. Yes, she was terrified for her friends but Alex was always so brave. To see her for a moment hesitate the decision was enough to highlight the true dangers of the task to Zoe. They needed food. Alex was going to get it. But the walkers were piling up by the hour and hope of the army coming back was slowly dying. This wasn't going to be easy for them; but this was the new world now. There wasn't adults and children, men and women. It was the dead and the living. Survival was the only thing anyone lived for; and survival was the only thing that set them apart from the infected. If Tobias and Alex could bring back some food, that just ensured their survival for a little longer.

Without another word, Alex turned and left the house, stepping over the tiny wall that separated the two front gardens. As she lifted her hand to open the door, she hesitated. Why was she being so stupid? She was going out there and risking her life...for what? A few cans of food? She'd only known some of these people a few days and she was already willing to put her life on the line for them. She was being stupid- running off without telling anyone- it was a death sentence.

Alex shocked herself as these selfish thoughts clouded her judgement. She was going out there because it was the right thing to do. She was scared- terrified even- and this was her mind trying to persuade her not to go. Deep down she knew that things could go wrong and there was only a slim chance they would make it back... But this was the new world, and it was worth a shot. Finally she brought herself to open the door and went inside.

The house was quiet apart from the faint movement coming from the kitchen so she followed the noise and found Tobias pacing the room. His head snapped at the apparent presence of another person but relaxed when he saw who it was

"What took you so long?" Tobias asked impatiently drumming his fingers on the work surface

"Zoe" Alex replied bluntly shrugging on the large backpack he laid out for her "she caught onto us"

"What? You mean she knows?" He groaned, running his hand through his hair. "She can't come with us, she'll slow us down...and she better not tell anybody either.."

"Calm down, she figured it out for herself. She tried to convince us to stay but I think she understands." Alex reassured "she knows not to tell anybody either, it could just put us all at risk if we have people following us"

He let out a long draw out breath in response, obviously annoyed at the recent events.

"Look don't blame me" Alex began, defending her case "if it makes you feel any better she's covering for us. Making up a story the adults will believe so we don't get busted. And she's promised to check in on Rae for you."

At that, Tobias looked up and sighed.

"Okay. Fine. I'm sorry...its just this is risky enough without having to worry about someone screwing things up for us back here"

"I trust Zoe. She won't say anything" Alex reassured "now stop fussing and let's get going"

They moved towards the door and into the garden ready to start the run. Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing but there was no turning back now. Using an old, up turned bucket, Alex scaled the back fence and into the alleyway behind. Her heart began pounding in her chest as her eyes scanned the either end for the un dead. All clear. She tapped three times on the fence panel behind her and shortly after, Tobias had landed with a faint thud next to her.

"Which way now" Tobias barely whispered tightening the straps on his backpack.

"Well that way is the fence" she responded pointing to the left "if we go that way, we'll be spotted. Either by the dead or whoever is on guard."

From where they were stood, the animalistic moans of the walkers and the foul stench of their skin was more prominent than ever. There was at least 15 of them no more that 50 feet away, just out of sight. One wrong move would bring the whole lot down on them. One sound and that would be it. They were completely exposed on the outside of the fence.

"So this way it is." Tobias breathed, gesturing to the right

Alex gulped and nodded, moving silently alongside Tobias. As they approached the corner, Tobias' arm flew out and caught Alex before she rounded it. Both of them were pressed against the garage wall behind them, Tobias with his finger to his lips. Warning her not to make sound.

Peering around the corner, Tobias could see a lone walker on its knees, hunched over something. From the tear of flesh from bone and the putrid stink of guts, he could only believe that it was a meal. A fresh meal.

"It's distracted" Tobias mouthed "we can take it down there's only one"

He removed his knife from his belt, Alex following suit. Quietly he approached the walker, with Alex watching his back. She gulped. Her dad and Adrian hardly managed to take out one together...so one wrong move and Tobias would have been the next victim of this monsters jaws. She stayed back, holding her breath as Tobias advanced on the beast. It's head turned at his approaching footsteps, it's nose picking up the scent of the live flesh.

Before it could get to its feet Tobias lunged, burying his knife straight through its eye socket and into its brain, the snarls instantly stopping and its body going slack, but Tobias' eyes were glued to the monsters last feast. Alex approach wanting to see what he was looking at.

"Alex.. No..don't look." Tobias warned turning and shielding the sight from Alex with his body. But as soon as she got close, she cursed her curiosity as there was no way of blocking the scene that lay in front of her.

A little girl. No older than 8 or 9. Her stomach torn open and guts spilling onto the pavement around her corpse. Her fresh blood stained her dress red, and spilled from the corners of her mouth where she must have begun to choke on it. Alex froze at the sight, her stomach churning. Tobias let out a long shaky breath before stating "c'mon lets get out of here"

Alex nodded, tearing her eyes from the scene...she had to get out of there before she was sick. "Yeah..lets go"

And as quick as they laid eyes upon the poor girl, they turned around and left.

The roads were eerily quiet apart from the rhythmic pat of Alex and Tobias' feet as they began the walk to the other side of town. Their destination was Mungos. A convenience store that lay at the top of the road alongside the chemist and a few other shops. Hopefully they could get what they needed and leave.

Before long they reached the small side road that turned off onto the row of shops and slowed to a halt. Around the corner Tobias and Alex could see at least 6 walkers aimlessly wondering up and down the road. Just like before Tobias raised his finger to his lips and Alex nodded. To be quite honest, she felt patronised that Tobias treated her like a kid. She knew that noise could attract them and wasn't going to go screaming at the top of her lungs while they were outside the walls. Anyway, she wasn't talking in the first place. She rolled her eyes but this wasn't the time to start a grudge.

The number of walkers in front of them was too many to take on without risking drawing more, but if they were quick about it, they could slip past them and into the store.

"How we gonna get around them?" Tobias mouthed, nervous by the obvious problem that lay ahead. Alex had an idea and scanned the floor around her. Luckily she found what she was looking for in the gutter a few feet away from her. A large (ish) stone which she picked up and turned in her hand. Tobias looked confused.

With no idea if it would work, Alex threw the stone as hard as she could at the window of an abandoned car. The dull thud of the rock against the metal meant she missed her target. However, the noise did attract the attention of a few walkers, which stumbled over to the car. But it wasn't enough. She found another rock and this time sent it hurtling through the windscreen, shattering the glass. Just as Alex suspected, the sound of the car alarm rung through the air and the small crowd of the infected limped towards the sound.

Tobias looked impressed and Alex smirked to herself as the path to the shop cleared up. The alarm was not loud enough to attract many more walkers but it was enough to keep the couple that were there distracted for a while.

They took their chance and made a beeline to the shop. The shutters were up and the large widow was broken...they were obviously not the first visitors to Mungos. Alex went in first with Tobias covering outside. She made a quick sweep of the shop, and knowing the coast was clear, beckoned Tobias to follow her inside.

Disappointed didn't come close to what these teenagers felt. Shelves were upturned and packets ripped open. The shop had been cleared, apart from the odd can lying on the floor.

"Fuck.." Tobias exhaled kicking shelf and running his hand through his hair. Alex noticed he did that when he was stressed or nervous. "What on earth are we gonna do now"

They stood there in silence, thinking... The only noise was the distant wail of the car alarm and the faint snarls of walkers. Alex bent down and picked up one of the cans and put it into her backpack

"There has to be something right? There's always something."

She went off around the shop picking up a few cans that weren't damaged and anything else she could find. With a huff, Tobias followed suit, picking up and clattering a row of shelves to retrieve a chocolate bar that had fallen out of sight.

Alex popped her head out from one of the shelves at the back of the small shop

"Keep it down, you don't want them hearing us"

"They won't hear us over that alarm" he reasoned, reaching his hand to the back of the shelf and pulling out a packet of crisps with a smirk. Alex rolled her eyes and carried on scavenging.

After only 10 minutes, they had cleared what was left in the shop and were filling their bags in the eerie science. They had a couple of chocolate bars, 2 cans of beans, a few tins of soups, the odd packet of crisps and biscuits and a bag of rice. What they had didn't even half fill one of the backpacks they had. There was no where near enough food that they hoped to bring back and they were both severely disappointed. Tobias shrugged on the backpack with the little amount of food in as they readied themselves to leave.

"Wait.." Tobias stopped in his tracks as he was about to duck out of the broken window "do you hear that?"

Alex listened but heard nothing, confused at what Tobias was talking about

"No...?" 

Suddenly their eyes met and their faces fell as they realised the situation. There was no more car alarm.

"Shit! Get back!" Tobias hissed stumbling back into the shop as a herd of walkers advanced on them. The old cars battery must of died, allowing the walkers to hear the two children in the shop. And now they were ready for their next meal. They flooded the shop as both Alex and Tobias took down the nearest walkers to them.

"There's too many of them! We need to get out now!" Tobias shouted, panic flooding his voice.

"There's a door at the back but it's locked" Alex relied, taking down another walker and jamming her knife through its skull.

"Cover me. I'll try and get it open"

Alex nodded and they both made a beeline to the back of the shop, walkers got on their tails. Tobias tried the door but it wouldn't budge, despite him slamming his whole body weight against it. Alex took down another two walkers but they were advancing quick.

"Anytime today Toby!" She breathed, lunging at another walker with her knife.

Tobias kept slamming his shoulder into the door with little effect, until he stood back, and with all his strength, kicked at the door with the base of his boot. At the third kick, the door flew open... Just as a walker tackled Alex to the floor...

It took all her strength to hold the rotting body away from her and the sapping jaws away from her face. Quickly, Tobias drove his knife into the back of its skull and pulled Alex to her feet, both of them breathing rapidly and shaking with more adrenaline than before.

"Looks like I just saved your life" he panted. Just then, another walker lunged at Tobias, grabbing his arm. Fortunately, Alex was quicker, shoving her knife through the eye socket of the corpse.

"Looks like we're even"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the small room, slamming the door behind them. Walkers slammed relentlessly into the other side but the teenagers managed to hold it fast as Alex dragged a heavy shelf in front of it and continued to hold it shut.

Alex's eyes swept the room in slight relief as she took off her backpack. Tobias glanced around at the sound of her bag hitting the floor, but soon followed suit and tossed Alex his bag as he continued to hold the door. The small locked room they managed to break into was the supply closet. Alex hurriedly filled both bags to breaking point with cans and packets of all types of food.

"Brilliant." Tobias beamed, straining to hold the door "but please hurry and find us a way out of here"

Frantically, Alex scanned the room for an escape route. A small window that they could reach if they scaled one of the shelves. Alex pointed to it and Tobias nodded. With that she climbed the rickety shelves and pushed the window. Locked.

"Crap" Alex hissed

"Just fucking break it, it's old" Tobias groaned from behind her. The infected had piled against the door prying it open slightly, theirs hands grasping through the gaps of the door and the other shelf that kept it from bursting open.

Alex took the base of her knife and slammed it with all her might against the old pain of glass. Sure enough the glass cracked but don't quite break, so Alex lay flat against the shelf and kicked at the window until it shattered. However her foot went straight through the broken glass, causing a thin cut on her ankle. It wasn't too deep but the bright red blood and pain caused her to panic.

"You're alright!" Tobias called "I'll get you back. I promise."

Alex bit back the pain and looked out the window. All clear. She tossed out both of the now very heavy bags and looked back to Tobias.

"Okay, you go first and call me when you're out of the way. The second I let go of this door, these monsters are gonna get in here so I don't wanna land on you okay?"

"Okay. When I shout, you get yourself out of there"

With that Alex jumped out of the window and landed on the tarmac the other side, a stabbing pain going through her leg.

"Clear!" She shouted, yanking herself and the bags out the way. The slam of the door and clatter meant Tobias was on his was up and out. Alex held her breath. Within seconds, Tobias had landed next to her, picking up and shrugging on his own bag. He pointed to her leg which was slowly oozing with thick hot blood.

"Does it hurt much"

"Yeah" she wasn't going to lie "but I can still run"

"Let's go then"

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Alex sped off at a full speed sprint with Tobias by her side. Their lungs felt like they were filled with knives after their short ragged breaths and their muscles screamed at them to stop, but they didn't slow their pace until they reached the alley way to the square. Tobias hurled both bags over the fence into the garden of number 14 and squatted into a position for Alex to climb on his hands and over the fence. She then leant over and caught Tobias' arm as he jumped up, helping him up the fence.

When they were both safe in the garden, Alex and Tobias both collapsed onto the grass, their chests rising and falling rapidly. Once they slowed their breathing down to a more regular pace, Alex looked over at Tobias and smirked

"We did it." She said breathlessly rising onto her elbows

"We did" wheezed Tobias, still flat out on his back "thanks for saving my life back there by the way"

"It was no problem. Thanks for saving me too."

"It's fine"

They shared a sarcastic smirk before falling into breathy, relieved laughter.


	10. Family

The forgotten- Family

Tobias was the first to his feet, extending his hand to Alex. She took it and pulled herself up, wincing at the pain the pressure of standing brought to her right ankle. Blood stained the tattered fabric of her jeans where her leg went through the window in their frantic escape. The initial adrenaline had worn off, leaving her to feel the pain of her wound and any further damage she did to it by running not moments later.

Noticing her pain, Tobias glanced down to Alex's foot.

"Damn that looks painful." He observed, grimacing at the sight of the fresh blood "you good?"

"It hurts but I'm okay.. If that's what you mean"

"C'mon then" Tobias said walking towards the back door "let's get someone to look at it..."

"Wait wait wait!" Alex interrupted. Tobias stopped and removed his hand from the door, turning around , confused. "You can't just walk in there with two massive backpacks full of food, our cloths covered in walker brains and a massive gash on my leg. You know they just might suspect we doing something other than finding out tools in the garden"

Alex's voice was dripping with sarcasm which Tobias rolled his eyes at, but he sighed and took a step away from the door.

"I suppose..." He wondered. Tobias stood staring off into space in deep thought. Alex held in a small snigger at the look of concentration on his face. "Okay first off the food- we found it three doors down with loads of camping stuff- explaining these.." Tobias stated, lifting the two bags slightly off the floor.

"Okay but what if they ask to see the rest of this 'camping stuff'...and how do you even know there's a shed three doors down?"

"Where do you think I got these bags from in the first place?" Tobias retorted sarcastically. It was Alex's turn to roll her eyes. "I was meant to mention it but with everything going on today, I sort of forgot"

"Alright but what about our cloths, they're filthy"

"Ah that's the easy bit. Just take off your hoodie. Our trousers are black so the blood won't really be noticed- just make sure you change them later and bin that pair"

Alex pulled the jumper over her head and tossed it to Tobias, who shrugged off his own blood stained jacket. He stuffed both coats down the side of the shed before turning back to Alex.

"I'll come and fetch 'em later and clean them up the best I can when everyone is busy"

"Okay, but I suppose we just jumped over all the fences to get to the other houses without anyone seeing us for the last couple of hours?"

"I like your thinking, but not quite..." Tobias had a smug grin on his face as he walked up to one of the fence panels. He gripped it from the bottom and with a heave, he managed to lift it enough for someone to fit through. "...we went under"

"Alright smart arse, but last thing." Alex challenged as he let the panel slide back into place "what about my leg?"

"That's the tricky part.." Tobias said, once again slipping into a state of concentration, but this time wondering around the garden as he thought.

He approached her parents old garden shed and opened the doors. It was filled with mainly gardening equipment and old outdoor toys. Daniel was a roofer so he kept most of his work tools on the tallest self, out of reach of his children.

"Would you be able to reach up there?"

"Uhhhh I don't think so. I'd probably just stand on a bucket or something"

"Okay..." Tobias wandered back out the shed looking around for something else to piece his plan together "aha! Perfect!"

Tobias had spotted the small 'outdoor coffee table' that Alex's family had had in their garden for years. It was nothing fancy; metal legs with a glass top, but Tobias dragged it into the shed.

"So you stood on this to see if there was anything worth using on the shelf and..." with out warning, Tobias drove the butt of the gun into the glass, smashing it into thousands of shards. "...you fell through it"

"Wow." Alex said, nodding her head, impressed. "You really thought of everything"

"Not everything." Tobias glanced back down to Alex's foot "I take it we have no doctors back there to look at that?"

"I could get Peter to look at it for me"

"How convenient" Tobias said under his breath slightly amazed "he's not a doctor is he? "

"Not quite." Alex hissed as she peeled the tattered fabric away from her oozing gash. "A children's nurse..."

"What? No...really?!" Tobias asked stunned.

"I know. He doesn't look the type" Alex chuckled "but he's actually quite good at it"

"I'll take your word for it." Tobias shook his head in disbelief "anyway I think we should call them out here to us... Make this all look more like an accident. More believable"

"Yeah okay" Alex replied, hobbling over to the shed and begun lowering herself onto the floor amongst the glass.

"Wait what are you doing"

"Making it more believable" she answered sitting in the glass shards. "If I've just fell though a table it makes sense if I'm on the floor"

"Alright. So you got the story?"

"Yup" Alex nodded

"Okay here it goes...DANIEL! PETER!" Tobias shouted. Alex smacked his leg and hissed

"Keep it down, the walkers!"

"I think they'll forgive me... COME QUICK! ALEX IS HURT!"

"Okay game face on" Alex joked before exaggerating the pain she felt by screwing up her face. Tobias smirked but crouched down next to her with a worried expression plastered on his face.

Not seconds later Daniel burst through the back door, followed closely by Peter, Zoe, Billy and Betty; all with different levels of panic on their faces.

"What's happened!?" Daniel exclaimed, kneeling down next to his daughter, gently touching the blood soaked fabric. Alex winced and he pulled away worried. Behind her dad Alex could see Zoe let out a shaky but relieved breath- she must have thought the worst.

"I stood on the table to see if there was any tools we could use but it broke when I got on" Alex repeated, sticking to the story.

"Yeah, the glass broke and her foot went through. She's cut her leg" Tobias explained further.

"Jesus Christ you scared the hell out of me" Daniel sighed hugging his daughter "let's get you inside and Peter can have a look at you"

Peter nodded "I'll go grab my first aid kit. Sit her on the table, I'll be right back"

As if she was a baby, her dad scooped her up off the floor and begun to carry her inside

"Dad! I can walk" Alex protested, wriggling slightly "it's not that bad"

'I ran on it for Christ sake' her mind argued further.

"When Peter says it's okay then I'll let you walk" Daniel replied just as stubborn as his daughter "for now I'll carry you"

Betty had already cleared everything off the table so Daniel placed Alex down as Peter returned with his first aid kit. Peter put on a pair of surgical gloves and proceeded to cut away the fabric as he spoke

"Okay so tell me what happened again; from the beginning"

"I couldn't reach the top shelf so I stood on the table. The glass broke and my leg went through" Alex recited once more, glancing at Tobias who nodded.

"We're going to have to clean it up before I can get a good look at it, but it's still bleeding so we're gonna have to be quick, you might need stitches"

Alex shuddered and suddenly went pale. She felt sick. She hated the idea of stitches. When see was around 5 she fell out of a tree in her aunts garden and landed on a piece of metal- it went straight into her foot and she needed stitches to close it up. It was painful and sore for weeks and removing them wasn't fun either.

"You okay" Tobias asked, obviously noticing the discolouration in her face.

"I hate stitches" she answered, stomach churning.

Tobias chuckled but was quickly shut up by a glare from Alex. He couldn't believe it. After everything that had happened over the last two days; all the blood and gore, the nightmarish horrors that roamed the streets- Alex didn't falter once. But he could see the colour drain out her face at the mention of stitches? Tobias wasn't one to judge. Every persons phobia has a story- and until he knew it, he wouldn't hold it to them. For him, if someone was to lock him in a tight, dark cupboard, he'd probably pass out. Like he said- every phobia had a story. But Tobias wasn't ready to share his. Not yet.

Finally, Peter had cleaned out her wound with some sort of alcohol (which stung like hell) and managed to stoop the worse of the bleeding after he pulled out a few shards of glass. In the attempt to get her cleaned up, they used the old cloths that the children sorted earlier to reduce the use of the few bandages they had.

"The bleeding has stopped but the cut is pretty deep." Peter explained "I'm sorry, I know you don't like them but you're gonna need stitches"

Alex closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath at the thought but nodded and mumbled an "okay"

"Are you sure? I've got no anaesthetic so it's going to be very painful"

"It's not the pain that bothers me" Alex assured "I don't know... I just hate the idea of them in general"

With that, Peter went ahead and threaded his needle. Alex reached out and grabbed Zoe's hand as he made the first incision. She got through the pain by screwing up her face and squeezing Zoe's hand until it was over.

"Done." Peter assured, cutting the thread with his surgical scissors. "Billy? Would you fetch me a bottle of water?"

Billy nodded and trailed into the kitchen, producing a half empty bottle when he returned.

"Is that enough? Most of the water is next door if you need more." He said, shaking the contents of the battered plastic bottle.

"It's alright. It's so Alex can take these" Peter clarified, holding out two painkiller pills, which Alex took gratefully with a huge swig of water. "I'm gonna bandage you up and it should be fine. You can change your bandages your self every day or so and I'll take the stitches out in about a week. For now go easy on it. You'll need to rest it, too much pressure might start the bleeding again. Now that we're all finished here...lets get next door for dinner. I'm starving"

"Got it." Alex confirmed pushing herself up to get off the table "thanks doc"

Peter chuckled and shook his head as Alex begun to slide off the table.

"And where do you thing you're going?" Daniel interrupted as Alex lowered herself to her feet

"Next door? We are eating right?"

"Did you not listen to Peter? You need to go easy on your leg"

"Dad, I'm okay honestly" Alex laughed "I'm not exactly pushing myself by walking next door. I'm fine"

"Well you're not walking just yet.."

"Well you're not carrying me again." Alex argued "I'm not so little anymore dad. You'll hurt yourself..."

"How about I give you a piggy back?" Tobias offered awkwardly, trying to solve the problem. Alex laughed again but accepted.

"Okay. if you're offering...dad?"

"Whatever...as long as you keep off that leg" Daniel surrendered, waving them off as he followed the rest of the adults out the house.

Tobias squatted slightly in front of Alex, and with a small jump, she was on his back and being carried next door, joking with Billy and Zoe about Tobias being her new slave. He took it on the chin and laughed along with them. When they reached next door everyone took turns of bustling around Alex, asking how she was. She got fed up of reassuring everyone that she was fine.

The night consisted of Alex re-telling her story and Tobias explaining all the food and camping gear that they had 'found'. Betty prepared the food with the assistance of Jayne and soon all 15 of them were again huddled in the living room eating. Even the people who were on watch sat to enjoy the cozy atmosphere for a few moments. Inside these walls everyone momentarily forgot the horrors that lay on the other side. They could almost forget the guns that they placed down to eat. They could almost forget the loved ones they lost...almost.

Billy and Tobias sat on the floor leaning against the double chair Zoe and Alex were sat on, Alex with her bad foot propped up on Zoe's lap. Layla had sat on the other side of the room, unamused that people paid more attention to Alex rather to her complaints about the shower. Alex and Zoe were annoyed at her hostile ways but chose to ignore her. She'd come around soon enough, it would just take time. For now, she sat reading the same magazine from earlier. The boys sat playing a stupid card game by the light of the fire- it wasn't late but the time of year meant it was already dark out- they playfully argued and laughed as they justified their own rules. Alex and Zoe watched over their shoulders, joining in with the laughter and arguments. The pain in Alex's leg had subsided greatly due to the strong pain relief Peter had given her but she still felt a dull throb every so often. She was lucky. 'Any deeper and it would have shredded the muscle' Peter had told her. That would have been a disaster. The parents sat chatting about food rations and watch rotations. They still mentioned the military and how they would be back for them soon. The children's hope was thinning a lot faster than the adults. They knew they were here for the long run. This was their lives now.

"Alex? Do you think we could still have that sleepover?" Zoe asked quietly

"I'll ask" said Alex, turning in her seat "dad? Could we have a sleepover tonight? Like with Billy and Tobias as well?"

"As long as you keep the noise down and the boys sleep in your brothers old room then I have no problem with it" Daniel said, earning excited smirks off the kids

"I'll be sleeping in the other room; your sisters old one." Layla asserted; she was still mad with them

"Suit yourself" Tobias replied earning another glare. These two definitely didn't get along which was unfortunate for them all.

"Well I'm staying in my room and as long as you don't wake me up, I'm fine with it" Daniel confirmed, trying to ease the tension "I was just saying to the others, this isn't just my house anymore. We all live here and you don't have to ask me permission to do something in your own home...within reason of course. So as long as we're here together.. We're family. No matter how long it takes for the military to come back, we will live here as family"

"Yeah it makes sense..." Alex nodded. They were here together. They were family.

After dinner was finished and everyone had helped clear away, Tobias and Billy headed upstairs to get their things for the night and Zoe helped Alex next door so they could do the same. They changed for bed and were soon greeted by a knock on the and the boys entered ready for the night. Billy had a pile of blankets and pillows while Tobias carried a pile of board games and a packet of playing cards. Together they spread all the blankets and pillows they could find onto the floor along side the beanbags and the air mattress that was meant for Zoe. Alex hung up and placed torches around the room so they could see one another. They settled into their fortress of comfort and begun chatting about random things, just how children of their age should of been. After about an hour they opened the chess game which Zoe completely conquered with her tactics. Billy gave up after a while and started reading a comic but Alex and Tobias banded together, determined to stop her constant winning. Finally, after their fourth attempt together, they managed to take Zoe's King, winning the game. Both of them cheered and Zoe laughed.

"Finally." Billy exasperated "Can we play another game now?"

"Yeah you pick one." Tobias said as Billy looked through the boxes

"Snakes and ladders?" He offered, holding up the tattered box

"Why not" shrugged Alex.

Just then the door opened and Layla was stood in the door way. They braced themselves for another rant about how noisy and childish they were being, but when it didn't come, Alex and Zoe both knew she wanted to join them. Zoe shuffled over and Alex patted the space next to her, gesturing for her to sit. She came over and sat silently, taking a counter from the box as Billy laid out the board. They played the game together for a while. Billy won the first round and Alex the second, but when Billy won the third again, Layla stood and left in a huff, mumbling something about it being 'a stupid game anyway'

"What was all that about?" Billy asked packing away the game

"That, was Layla Howard's way of saying 'sorry I was a moody bitch'." Zoe told them matter of factly.

"Well at least she didn't shout again" Billy joked

"True" Tobias snorted

As Alex began to deal the cards for a game of 'black jack' the door opened once more. This time, Peter was stood in the door way with a bottle of water and two more of the pain killer pills. Due to the distraction of the games and company of her friends she hadn't noticed the prickling pain she felt in her leg.

"Thanks" she said, taking the pills with a long swig of water "those things really help"

"So they should" Peter laughed "they're some of the strongest painkillers I have with me. Anyway, where's Layla?"

"She just left." Alex explained "she came in and played a few rounds with us but I think she got annoyed when she didn't win. So she left"

"Sounds like our Layla" Peter chuckled but then sighed "I'm sorry about her...she's not really a people person, but she doesn't mean it. It will just take her a while to get settled."

"We get it mr Howard." Zoe smiled "she'll come round soon. It wouldn't be Layla if she wasn't complaining about something"

"I suppose" he retorted jokingly "anyway, have a good night"

They all returned with "goodnight" as he left.

A couple of card games and a few rounds of frustration later and the children were all yawning and ready to call it a night. Alex and Zoe had retreated to Alex's double bed on the other side of the room as Billy was already fast asleep on Zoe's mattress. Tobias lay within a pile of blankets next to Billy; also sound asleep. Now the boys were asleep and had no chance of over hearing them, Zoe questioned Alex.

"What actually happened out there?"

"It doesn't matter. We got back okay so it doesn't really matter"

"Alex. You're leg needed stitches and Peter said you were lucky you didn't damage your muscle. Of course it matters"

Alex sighed and began explaining everything from the beginning, but this time the truth. The little girl, the car alarm, the shop, the walkers.

"...We were trapped. I tried to break the window but I snagged my leg on the glass" she finished. "We both got out through the window and ran home, without looking back. When we got here, we made up some cover story and yeah... That's it"

"That's it?!" She exclaimed in a frantic whisper "Alex! You nearly died. Promise me you won't go out there again?"

"But we didn't die did we?" Alex argued with a hint of annoyance in her hushed voice "we're here, and we can all eat because of it"

"Alex promise me?" Zoe pleaded

Alex sighed "you know I can't"

Zoe rolled over in their shared bed. Even though she was only looking out for Alex, she knew alex wouldn't make a promise she couldn't keep. That wasn't who Alex was. She knew she'd have to go over the wall again. It was all in due time. Zoe was just scarred for her friends. Her family.

Before settling down, Alex reached under her bed and took out her small calendar planner. After crossing out another day, she rolled over and went to sleep. For a few hours it was like being back a week or two ago, when the world was normal. For a few hours they were just kids enjoying a sleepover. For a few hours they forgot about the loaded guns which they placed under their pillows. But that time was over and the reality was faint, distant snarl of walkers and the clattering of the fence they piled against.

It was just after midnight when Daniel decided to check on the children before he went to bed himself. He hadn't heard them for nearly an hour and expected to find them reading or gossiping quietly. He expected to have to tell them to go to their own rooms to sleep as they would still be talking. However he was shocked when he opened the door to find The girls sleeping back to back on his daughters bed and the boys sound asleep on the floor. The soft breaths filled the room and because none of them stirred, Daniel knew they had been sleeping for a while. He was in two minds whether he should wake the boys and get them to move into the other room. Despite his 'dad senses' screaming at him, he decided to let them stay. The children were friends and in a world like this, they were lucky to have each other. He didn't have to like the fact two boys were sleeping a few meters from his daughter and God- daughter, but he accepted she wasn't his little girl anymore. Especially now. In a world like this, babying his daughter was definitely the wrong way to deal with her growing up. She would have to learn; he wouldn't be around forever. Daniel wasn't stupid, he knew what it was like, so as he turned and closed the door behind him, he hoped his brave little daughter would grow to beat this world. Even after he was gone.


	11. Hide away

The forgotten- hide away

Almost two weeks had passed since the incident over the wall. Everyday was the same routine. Breakfast, rotation on watch, chores. Then lunch, then more chores and more watch rotations until it was time for tea, and then rest. Each day dragged into the next, with Alex marking down every day in her calendar book. Even though the children had begun helping out with the watches during the day, they were yet to be on the rotation overnight.

Alex was exempt from any jobs that meant she had to be on her feet for too long so she could heal. This meant she was house bound, often found with the baby on her hip, as she took responsibility as babysitter. Peter was happy with the way her leg was healing and removed the stitches. The wound wasn't infected as Alex had kept it clean and changed the 'bandages' daily. If the rest of the kids were taking a watch, then Alex would join them up on the wall. After a long discussion one evening, the adults decided to begin clearing the fence of walkers. Adrian had bound a knife to an old snooker que which allowed him to pick them off through the holes of the fence. They had one silenced gun which the children took turns using to help with target practise. Between stabbing them through the fencing and picking them off with the gun, all the walkers lay dead. But the bodies built up along with the horrifying stench of festering flesh. With all the current walkers dead, the adults finally mustered up the courage to unlock the gate. Vincent suggested burning them on the dump opposite; the place where they saw the first walker. Everyone pitched in, dragging the bodies into a pile. It was dirty, hard work, but it had to be done.

When they'd all been moved, Daniel lit a match and dropped it into the mound. The flames were small at first, catching onto one of the walkers frayed cloths, but it soon engulfed them all. Flames roaring high and bright, the heat so the group had to take a step back. As quickly as it started, the flames began to die, leaving nothing but a pile of charred black ashes. The group retreated back into the safety of the walls and locked the gates behind them. That was the last time they had ventured outside... Apart from Tobias and Alex, of course.

Despite Alex's injury, the two went back to the shop five more times, picking the supply room completely clean. They were weary of how often and how far they were to venture out as Alex's leg still brought her pain at times and they didn't want to be stranded if they ran into trouble. Both wanted to check out the large supermarket on the other side of town but decided it wasn't worth the risk while Alex was still hardly on her feet. Instead they stuck to the small corner shop, clearing out everything in the cupboard. The parents were still adamant that the military would be back. They kept themselves locked away "just incase" they came back. The children were less sceptical. It had been exactly 16 days since that gate locked behind the last military truck and since then, they hadn't met another living person. In her gut, Alex new they were gone. Probably dead, and deep down, she knew her dad knew it too.

She could tell every time Daniel looked away when someone brought up the army. The way pain flickered through his eyes as he glanced at the family picture that hung on the living room wall. They knew they were the only two left of the Evans family...no matter how much sorrow it brought them. Sam, Charley, Freddie, her mom Helen, even the dog Alfie; all lost to whatever horror that stopped the military from returning. Seven were down to two. And every day, the children lost a little more hope.

Zoe had come to the same realisation. Her mom and sister were gone, never to return. Vincent was still certain the group would be moving to the coast soon so still talked about the rest of his family as if they were still alive.

Layla, Billy and Tobias were all surrounded by there family so didn't struggle with the same grief.

None the less, they were still supportive of their friends; helping them through the hard times. Some nights when, when it got quite and the imagination was let to cook up a stomach churning image of the lost family; the children would sit awake together until they all nodded off to sleep in the same room. Other times, Zoe's sniffles would keep Alex awake, staring into the darkness and feeling slightly empty inside. But this was the world now, and the pain loss brought either made you weak or you wore it as armour against the terrors the next day could hold. Alex liked to think she chose the latter. Even then, when she was lay awake in the dead of night, she would blink back tears, remembering her brothers and sister. Remembering her mom. Remembering how life used to be before she fell asleep on Layla's couch and woke up in a nightmare.

Two weeks on and here they were. Strangers living alongside one another, protecting each other from the horrors outside. Loving one another as the family they had all lost. But the love they had for each other didn't put food on the table to keep them fed. Tobias and Alex had cleared out everything from the storeroom in Mungos corner shop and planned to head to the other side of the town to the larger supermarket. Now her foot had healed, Alex was able to run making it less likely for them to become trapped if something went wrong. Zoe was notified each time they went over, despite her constant protests. Alex thought she would stop worrying the more times they left, but with each run, Zoe seemed to become more jumpy. She would hardly touch her food at breakfast before they left, murmuring things like "see we've got plenty of food" into Alex's ear. More than enough times she'd plead for Alex to tell an adult where they were going. Time and time again they would tell her it was not an option and anyone else knowing would just be too risky. Today was no different.

Tobias had told Alex he wanted to head to the larger supermarket the night before, to which she agreed. It would have way more food and loads of other supplies they could use. If they could pull it off, they would hit the jackpot. When she retreated to her room, she explained there plan to Zoe, who began fussing, repeating her usual ramble about how dangerous it was. Alex would just sigh before rolling over to sleep. The next morning at breakfast, Alex announced that she and the others would spend the day catching up on school work. A few days before, the parents had decided that all the teenagers needed to do at least a few hours of school work a day (except on weekends) to keep them learning about the 'important stuff'. Despite the vast amount of protest, the kids finally gave in, after being angrily reminded that if it wasn't for all this shit, they would still be doing 7 hours a day if they were still at school. Knowing that Billy would rather take a shift on watch and Layla would do ANYTHING other than algebra sums, Alex and Tobias had a perfect alibi before sneaking over the wall. So, an hour later when Layla retreated to her room and Billy took his post on the wall, Tobias and Alex decided to prepare for the run. They carried two large backpacks each, which they hid under Tobias' bed when they were inside the walls.

Zoe, however was sat on the floor acting stranger than usual, her face pale and hands shaking.

"What's wrong Zoe?" Tobias asked, slinging the bag over his shoulder. She stared off for a second, her eyes full of worry then glanced away.

"I don't want you to go. It was different when it was the corner shop; it was close and small. But the supermarket is on the other side of town, it'll take you hours to do whatever you need to do. And what if you run into trouble..."

"Zoe how many times..." Alex inserted, but Zoe grew defiant, her fear making her snap.

"No Alex, listen. You go off out there and I'm the only one who knows where you are. I have no idea when it even if you'll come back. I'm sick of it. I don't want you going out there anymore! And I sure as hell won't be covering for you"

Alex opened her mouth to argue back but Tobias was faster, seeing red before anyone else.

"You think we like going out there?! Do you honestly think we have fun out there? Cause that sure isn't the fucking case. The first time we went out there we saw a little girl torn up in the street...her body was still warm." He snapped "we risk our lives so you can eat, and you can't even cover for us so nobody else gets hurt? That's low. We don't have time for this..c'mon Alex, we're loosing daylight."

Tobias push past them and out the door, Alex following behind him. Zoe grabbed her wrist, stopping Alex in her tracks pleading one last time.

"I can't lie to them Alex. They should know, just incase anything happens to you. They need to know you go out there. It'll be safer"

Alex twisted her arm out of Zoe's grasp, annoyed at her naive thinking.

"I'm not asking you to lie.. I'm asking you not to tell." She hissed sharply "and it won't be safer at all. A bigger group means more noise, and that means more walkers. We can't risk it."

"Alex please" she begged one last time

"We'll be back soon Zoe. You know we always come back."

"But..."

"See you later"

Alex caught up to Tobias as they proceeded over the garden fence and down the passage away from the square. Instead of following the path to their usual destination of the village shops, they turned down the opposite road that lead to the other side of town. That lead to the supermarket. They walked in a comfortable silence, guns in hands, listening for any dangers. Both had become accustomed to each other as they moved along quietly, being sure to always be alert. What could they talk about really? All the children had spent every waking second in each others company. There wasn't much to talk about, and honestly, Alex enjoyed the quiet. They hadn't seen another walker in days, but still kept their wits about them being on the other side of town. The two had been walking for about half an hour until they reached the supermarket. It's huge blue and yellow sign lacked its usual hum of electricity, and the usual overflowing car park resembled a ghost town.

Alex approached the dusty glass slowly, wiping it with her sleeve and peering in. It was dark inside but the small amount of sunlight that danced through the window allowed her to see the abandoned isles.

"Looks empty" she confirmed, turning to Tobias.

"Yeah, all the widows and doors seem to be in good shape too." he nodded looking through the window "Nobody's been here since the outbreak"

"Thank the lord" Alex sighed. "I really thought this place would have been picked over too"

"It's a big place, not many people would go in on their own" Tobias reasoned "Besides, most of the town got shipped away when this all happened. There's been nobody around to loot it"

"I suppose" Alex said, peering in once again "How are we gonna get in?"

"Best bet is to pry the sliding doors open. That way, they'll shut behind us so nothing follows us in..."

"And getting out?"

"We do the same. Pry them open and leave"

"Sounds like a plan" Alex nodded "ready?"

"Ready."

Back at home, Zoe paced the landing outside her dads room. She screamed at herself to just get it over with. Tobias and Alex had pushed their luck too many times and if something happened to them, Zoe would never forgive herself. This was the safest thing for all of them; Zoe had to tell someone.

She was snapped out of her trance as the door opened and both father and daughter were startled by one another.

"You okay Zoe? I never heard you come up" Vincent asked, surveying his child's troubled features "what's wrong?"

She stayed silent but her dad pulled her into his room, concern growing by the second.

"Zoe? Tell me what's wrong." He demanded in a slightly harsher tone, but Zoe just chewed her lip, unable to speak.

"If there's something wrong with you or any of the others you need to tell me now..." Vince spoke calmly but his eyes showed his true panic "you won't be in trouble I just have to tell Danie..."

"No!" Zoe piped up "please no... don't tell Daniel. Alex would never forgive me."

"Alex? Zoe what has Alex done?"

"You need to promise me you won't tell Daniel. Dad.. promise me."

"If she's hurt or in danger I have to tell her dad.."

"No no no, you don't understand" Zoe argues hastily "if he finds out he'll follow them and then her and Tobias will be in danger..."

Her voice trailed off as she realised what she'd over shared. Vincent was silent for a second until it clicked.

"Zoe...where are Alex and Tobias?" He spoke looking Zoe straight in the eyes. She looked away, tears threatening to spill over. Vincent's own fear caused him to snap at her silence.

"Zoe I'll ask you one more time. Where are Alex and Tobias?"

"Out." , she whispered defeated, cracking under her dad's pressure.

"Out?" He repeated, furrowing his brow in confusion "what do you mean by 'out'?"

Zoe sighed and bowed her head, knowing what she had just dropped on her dad. She could feel his knowing gaze on her and looked up once more.

"Out. Like out there, over the wall." Zoe gestured around frantically trying to explain herself "I tried to stop them. Every time they went out, I told them it was a bad idea.."

There was a long pause of silence from Vincent as he begun to comprehend what his daughter was telling him.

"Hold on. What you're trying to tell me is that Alex and Tobias have left! And you didn't think to tell me sooner?!" Vincent was furious with fear "they could die Zoe? What do I tell Dan and Tobias's mom?!"

"They've always came back before." Zoe argued meekly

"Before!" Vincent was wide eyed with horror "they've been outside the fences before today? Shit Zoe! Why didn't you say anything!?"

"They told me not too." She said, tears brimming in her eyes "they said it would be too dangerous if anyone found out and followed them. I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore,dad. I'm sorry... I couldn't."

Zoe spluttered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Vincent sighed and anxiously ran his hand over his bearded face.

"Okay..just..shit.." Vincent breathed "how did nobody notice they were getting out?"

"They climbed over the garden fences... snuck down the ally..."

Vincent shook his head in disbelief and just continued trying to work out where they could be.

"Do you have any idea where they've been going? Did they mention anything to you?"

"Alex said they were clearing out Mungos- you know that row of shops at the very top of town?" Zoe explained.

Vincent shook his head

"Yeah I know where it is but what do you mean by 'clearing out'"

"Fetching supplies. Mainly canned food and anything else they find." She clarified before continuing "but then they got into trouble with some walkers and Alex cut herself trying to escape"

Vincent let out a drawn out breath and Zoe kept explaining

"They've took what they can from them shops and Tobias said he wanted to check out the supermarket."

"The one next to the old bus station?" Vincent asked

Zoe nodded

"Yeah I think so.. they said something about going the other side of town, and that the only supermarket"

"That's a long way to walk. How long ago did they leave?"

"About half an hour ago...but Alex is slow on her leg so they're probably still walking "

"I'm going after them, and when I'm back we can work out what on earth I'm going to tell Daniel" Vincent said, checking his ammo in his gun "I'll go over the fence so he doesn't see me"

Zoe's stomach twisted. This was the last thing she wanted, more people out there.

"Dad you don't have to go" she pleaded. "They have each other and they'll come back. They always do. I just could t keep it to myself anymore..."

"Zoe you know I can't do that" he gripped her shoulder and squeezed it affectionately "I'll bring them back, I promise"

Moments later, Zoe was stood in the kitchen widow watching her dad disappear over the fence, after Tobias and Alex.

Inside the supermarket stunk like putrid meat and rotting eggs as the two teenagers pried their way inside. Tobias found a discarded trolley and smirked.

"Hop in, I'll push"

Alex snorted

"Nice try. We still don't know what's in here with us. Let's sweep the place first then maybe I'll take up your offer later" she suggested, holding her hand over her nose at the smell.

It was clear to them that it wasn't just the rotting food causing the putrid stench. They were not alone. Tobias put his finger to his lips and both of them stopped and strained their ears. A faint snarl could be heard from the other side of the shop, accompanied by the occasional thump.

"I think it's trapped" Alex said "we should just get what we need and leave.."

"Yeah but there could be more..keep and eye out"

Alex nodded and lead the way down an aisle, torch out so they could see. Tobias had abandoned his trolley and walked behind Alex with his gun in hand.

The first long row of shelves displayed the remains of what once used to be the 'fresh fruit and veg'. Now, all that remained were rotting piles of mould and maggot infested cores. Alex swatted away the flies as they rounded into the next aisle. This time they picked through the boxes and cans, dumping what they needed into the four large backpacks they carried between them. They carried on, up and down each row of shelves, collecting everything from tinned fruit to bottled juice and packets of pasta.

"We've really hit the jackpot.." Alex began to say under her breath as they rounded the final corner.

Her arm flew out, catching Tobias pushing them both backward into the last aisle. Tobias cautiously took a step forward and peered around the shelves. Occupied by the trapped walkers moans and banging was a small herd of at least 8 walkers. All of them pressed against the glass window of the office where the other must have been. Tobias leant further forward, putting more wight on the shelf to get a better look at the Geeks. All of the sudden, the metal creaked and collapsed sending glass bottles and cans clanging and smashing on the floor. Tobias sprang backwards, dragging Alex with him, as the walkers whipped around and advanced on them.

"Fuck. Fuuck fuck fuck!" Tobias cursed hurrying towards the way they came in, not loosening his hold on Alex's upper arm, keeping them close. They weaved their way through the winding aisles, avoiding as many walkers as they could, reluctant to use the guns in fear of attracting more attention. They quickly diverted down another aisle, narrowly missing two Walkers that stumbled towards them. In and out they weaved until they eventually found their way back to the door, but still had two walkers pursuing them. Just as they reached the door three more walkers hobbled out in front of them, completely blocking the teenagers in.

One lunged at Tobias, snarling and snapping then...BANG! Three gunshots rang through the air, the first two shots hit the walker square in the chest, and the third in the head eventually taking it down causing the kids to duck in fright then whip around drawing their own weapons. Vincent stood with his gun raised, shooting at the walkers stood in front of them, narrowly missing the children. Another two shots took down another walker and Tobias drove down the third with his knife.

For a split second Vincent looked pleased with himself for taking down two walkers.. then Alex raised her gun.. a second too late. The bullets left the gun taking down one of the walkers that lunged at Vincent from behind... as the second sunk it's teeth into the flesh on Vincent's shoulder.


End file.
